Only For You
by herecomethefireworks
Summary: Cedric wanted only two things from his years at Hogwarts: to have an adventure and to find the love of his life.  I am new to writing for  so please read and review each chapter.  Thanks!
1. The Beginning

THE BEGINNING

**July 1989**  
A young boy of eleven opened his eyes as the sunlight cut through his bedroom window. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and ran his hand through his messy light brown locks. Bedhead was something he was perpetually cursed with. He pushed himself into a sitting position and looked around his room. It was littered with memorabilia of his favorite teams: Puddlemere United and the Chudley Canons. There was no doubt about it, when he grew up he wanted to play Quidditch professionally. Suddenly, he remembered what day it was, and it seemed that the boy had a much better reason for getting out of bed this morning!

As he dragged himself out of bed he went over to his closet and reached into the back pulling out his favorite bit of memorabilia: his father's yellow and black tie; his tie from Hufflepuff House. The boy's father had been Hufflepuff Prefect in his sixth year and so had his mother. That's how they had met. Right before the Dark Times of Lord Voldemort, his parents had married and joined The Order of the Phoenix. But even after all the terrible events during the Dark Times, the boy's parents could not say enough wonderful things about their years at school.

The boy wanted what his parents had. He wanted to go away to school and meet the love of his life as his parents had. He wanted to have an adventure.

As he hurried down the stairs he heard hooting outside his house. He glanced out the window before continuing down the stairs. A brown barn owl swooped down from the sky holding a single white envelope in its beak. Releasing the envelope, the owl flew away and the envelope glided into the mail slot of the nearby house and landed squarely in the lap of the young boy who sat under the mail slot patiently waiting. A slow smile spread across his face as he looked down at the writing on the parchment envelope.

_Cedric Andrew Diggory  
11 Stratford Lane  
Ottery Saint Catchpole  
England_

Cedric ripped open the envelope and read the piece of parchment within it:

_Dear Mr. Diggory,  
We are delighted to inform you of your acceptance into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry..._

Cedric smiled as a stray strand of his light brown locks fell into his sparkling grey eyes. He tucked the hair behind his ear as he pushed himself up off the ground and ran into the next room shouting, "Mum! Dad! I got it! My Hogwarts letter is finally here!"

--------------------------

Cedric's first two years at Hogwarts blew by and before he knew it he was on the Hogwarts Express about to head into his third year. He pulled his trunk through the portal to Platform 9 ¾ and left his trunk for the baggage handlers while he said his last goodbyes to his parents.

"Have a good year, son," his father said, hugging him.

"Dad!" Cedric whined through clenched teeth. He could always could on his father to thoroughly embarrass him.

"Do you have everything? Your robes? Your tie? Your Hogsmeade permission form?" his mum asked concernedly.

"Yes, Mum. You've already asked me three times and you helped me pack my trunk," Cedric reminded her.

"Okay, good. I love you," his mum said as she kissed her son on the cheek.

"Love you too, Mum. I'll see you at Christmastime," Cedric said, giving her one last hug and waving goodbye behind him before climbing onto the train.

"Oy! Cedric!"

Cedric turned to see his best friend Liam Reed hurrying toward him.

"Hullo, mate," Cedric said, waving at him.

"Compartment's down there. Way ahead of you, Diggory. Hey! Did you hear? Harry Potter's come to Hogwarts!" Liam looked excited at the prospect of meeting the famous boy.

"Yeah, Dad mentioned it. Where do you suppose he is?" Cedric asked, looking over his shoulder for no apparent reason.

"Dunno," Liam said, "but let's go into the compartment. Maybe we'll see him on the way."

As Cedric and Liam made their way to their compartment they were greeted by their friends Fred and George Weasley, who said that Harry Potter was wandering around with their younger brother who was starting his first year as well. The twins joined Liam and Cedric in their compartment.

"Blimey! I can't believe it's Harry Potter!" Liam said, still amazed at the celebrity of it all.

"He seems a little weird to me," George said.

"Yeah," Fred agreed, "he doesn't say much at all, really."

Cedric listened as his friends chatted on about Harry Potter as he looked out the window watching the countryside go by in a flash. Cedric heard the compartment door slide open and he looked over to see Cho Chang in the doorway. Cho was a sweet second year that he had met last year when she had told him that she thought him attractive. Although he didn't feel the same way about her, he didn't want to be rude, and was always kind when he saw her.

"Hullo, Cedric," Cho said, smiling sheepishly and looking down at her shoes.

"Hullo, Cho. Nice holiday?" Cedric asked.

"Yes, thanks. I was wondering if you wanted anything from the trolley because I'm on my way over there."

"No thanks, Cho. I'll see you later maybe," Cedric said, smiling at her before she quickly shut the door and scurried away.

The boys whistled and hooted at Cedric and he said huffily to them, "What are you on about? I don't like her. I've told her and I don't understand why she keeps flirting with me!"

The boys continued to tease Cedric, only stopping when it was time to change into their school robes.

--------------------------

The first month of school passed quickly and before Cedric knew it, Halloween was upon the students of Hogwarts.

On Halloween, Cedric, Liam, and the twins were outside in the courtyard chatting after class when Cedric saw Harry Potter, the twins' younger brother Ron, and a few of their friends all laughing and talking about someone as a small girl with bushy brown hair stormed past them crying. Cedric was shocked that they could be so mean as to talk about the girl when she was right there and after they were a bit further away, Cedric excused himself from his friends and went in search of the girl.

Cedric knew that he had seen her in the library on the occasion that he was there and so he decided to try there first. All the way in the back of the library he heard soft whimpers and found the girl huddled in a ball, her knees hugged at her chest, crying quietly.

"Excuse me?" Cedric said softly.

The girl turned to face the corner and sniffled, "Go away."

"Maybe I can help you," Cedric said, placing a hand on her shoulder. He felt her flinch under his touch.

"No thank you," the girl said, wiping his hand off her.

"Suit yourself," Cedric said, "but I'm just going to sit right here when you're ready to talk."

Cedric slid down the wall into a sitting position and watched as the girl wiped her eyes with her palms and turned around saying, "Why are boys so horrible?"

Cedric laughed in spite of himself, "Usually because we're smitten over a girl."

"So you make fun? That makes no sense."

"Girls don't make any sense to us either, Hermione Granger."

"How do you know my name?" she asked, turning to face him.

"I have my ways," he said with a sly smile. "I'm Cedric Diggory, Hufflepuff," he stated, holding out his hand.

Instead of taking his hand, Hermione threw herself into his arms, sobbing. Cedric wrapped his arms around her and said soothingly, "There, there. Boys your age are still immature. You need someone older and more mature. I hear how smart you are. You can do with someone a bit older than yourself.

"Really?" Hermione asked, pulling away to look at him.

As his grey eyes locked with her brown ones, something sparked. Cedric knew something sparked between them. This was no magic he could find in a spell book; this was the magic his parents found at Hogwarts.

He smiled an almost knowing smile saying, "Yes, really."


	2. Stolen Moments

STOLEN MOMENTS

A black shoe tapped the small black mary janes underneath the table. Hermione continued to stare intently at her copy of The Standard Book of Spells Grade 2, trying to hide the blush rising in her cheeks. There was another tap on her shoe and a "Psst!" Hermione continued to look down.

"Psst! Have they put naked blokes in that book since last I saw it, Granger?" Cedric asked her, smiling.

"I'm trying to get you to study. That's the whole reason we came in here, Cedric," Hermione said, not looking up.

She felt the floor shake as he scooted back his chair and heard his footsteps walk over to stand behind her. He bent down and whispered in her ear, "It's hard to concentrate in here with so many distractions."

Hermione felt his hot breath on her cheek and she tried not to give in to him. She looked up and looked around the room. Cedric had taken her to what he called The Room of Requirement, something that was only there when someone truly needed it. On this crisp November day, it had huge windows with the sun shining through and bookshelves lined the walls with all the school books that they could possibly need. In the center of the small room was a worktable with two chairs across from each other. This was Hermione's new favorite place to study.

"There's nothing in here to distract you, Cedric," Hermione said pointedly.

Cedric turned her chair around so he could look her in the eyes and said, "There's you."

Cedric and Hermione had begun to study together last year after their first meeting in the library. They soon discovered that people were not too fond of inter-house relations and so they moved their study sessions to the Room of Requirement. Harry and Ron never knew where Hermione went for such extended periods of time, but she didn't want them to know yet. This was only hers and Cedric's. Their special time together. Their stolen moments. And it was these moments that kept them coming back every chance they got.

A few months later, Cedric waited for Hermione near the Room of Requirement, pacing back and forth, trying to get the room to appear. Despite everything that was going on this year, Cedric and Hermione continued their meetings, careful of the Heir of Slytherin wherever they went. No one knew what was happening, but Cedric did know this: Hermione was a Muggle-born and Hermione was in grave danger.

He looked up as her heard footsteps running toward him. Hermione stopped in front of him, breathless. She was clutching the mirror he had given her to go around corners as to avoid Petrification and she doubled over trying to catch her breath. He ushered her into the room, which had suddenly appeared and sat her down in a huge plush chair that had never been a part of the décor before.

"Cedric…something's…happened…." Hermione managed to get out.

Cedric knelt down on the floor so that he was level with her. Concern filled his eyes as he said, "What did you see? Are you in more danger? Maybe you should go home. I don't want anything to happen to you, Hermione."

Hermione… That was the first time Cedric had ever called her by her first name. He liked the sound of it.

"It's Harry. Something's wrong with Harry. Cedric, Harry's a Parselmouth." Hermione clapped her hands over her mouth. She had just let Harry's secret slip. She hadn't meant to and she didn't know what had come over her. Cedric had always made her feel so safe that she would tell him anything, but she never intended on telling him that.

"Oh no…" she said, her hands still over her mouth.

Anger flashed in Cedric's grey eyes.

"So it's him? He Petrified that Creevey first-year because he was following him around too much with that bloody camera! He Petrified Mrs. Norris because Filch was always onto him!" Cedric's voice rose as he stood up, ready to head toward the door.

"Cedric, no!" Hermione grabbed his wrist. "That's not it. It's not him. He didn't even know he was a Parselmouth. It can't be Harry! He wouldn't do these things!" Hermione burst into tears and Cedric knelt down again, putting an arm around her shoulders, consoling her.

After she had finally felt that she had cried all she could, they left the Room of Requirement.

"Let me walk you back to Gryffindor," Cedric said. It wasn't a request, it was a command.

"No, Cedric. I'll be fine," Hermione said, holding up the mirror he had given her and giving him a weak smile.

Cedric didn't look pleased with her decision, but he nodded curtly before bending down and kissing her on the top of the head. "Be safe, Hermione."

He watched her walk out of sight and around a corner, wishing her knew that she had gotten back safely.

------------------------------------

The next day, Cedric paced outside the Room of Requirement waiting for Hermione. At every little sound, he looked up, but it was never her. 15 minutes passed...30 minutes…1 hour…2 hours later and worried sick, Cedric took off in the direction of Gryffindor Tower, jogging briskly. On his way, he saw two heads of ginger hair.

"Weasley!" he shouted out.

Fred, George, and Liam all turned to look in his direction.

"Where've you been, mate?" Liam asked him.

"Uhhhh…studying…" Cedric said, sounding unconvincing to himself.

"There's been another attack," Liam said, seriously. "A second year."

"Ron's friend," George told him.

"Hermione Granger," Fred finished for his twin.

Cedric's heart skipped a beat. "Are you serious?" Cedric asked.

"Absolutely, mate. Ron's just gone down to see her with Harry," Fred told him, pointing in the direction of the hospital wing.

Cedric took off running in that direction.

"What are you doing, Ced?! Dumbledore said that we all have to go back to the common room!" Liam called after him.

As he ran, Cedric pulled out his wand, conjuring up some fresh flowers for Hermione. He skidded to a halt right outside the entrance to the hospital wing. Pushing the doors open, Cedric saw Harry Potter and Ron Weasley speaking in low whispers to each other. As he came closer, he saw Hermione on the bed, her hand outstretched as if she were clutching something in front of her.

"Potter! Weasley! I just heard. What happened?" Cedric asked, coming up behind them.

"Dunno, really," Ron said. "McGonagall found her last night on the seventh floor near a tapestry."

"I shouldn't have let her go alone," Cedric thought to himself.

"McGonagall said she was carrying this," Harry told him, holding up the hand mirror that he had given her. "Does it mean anything to you?"

"No," Cedric said flatly. Suddenly, something came over Cedric and before he knew it, anger flashed in his eyes and he snapped, "Are you happy now, Potter? Finally get what you want now, isn't that right, mate? First Mrs. Norris, then Creevey, but why her?! I thought Hermione was your friend. How could you do this to her!? "

Cedric's fists were clenched so hard that his knuckles were turning white.

"You're mental!" Harry insisted. "Hermione is one of my best friends. I love her like a sister! You've got the wrong idea, Diggory. I would never do this to her. I swear to you!...Hang on a minute," Harry said, confusedly, "what's gotten into you? You barely even know her."

"Barely even know her…," Cedric scoffed. "I love her, Potter."

Ron and Harry's faces stared blankly back at Cedric, not quite knowing what to say and the three boys continued to sit in silence, brought together by this girl that meant so much to them.

-------------------------------------

In June, Cedric sat next to Hermione's bed in the hospital wing, talking quietly to her.

"They took Ginny Weasley," he told her. "They took Ginny into the Chamber of Secrets, Hermione. We just heard yesterday and now Fred and George have been looking for Harry and Ron. They can't find them either. They've been missing for hours, Hermione. I wish I knew how to help them, but only you know how to."

Cedric touched her hand tenderly, feeling tears swell in his eyes.

"Come back to us, Hermione. We miss you. I miss you. Hermione, I love you."

-------------------------------------

Somehow, Hogwarts had gotten through the year. Cedric trudged toward the Great Hall for the End of Term Feast. Hermione was still in the hospital wing. Cedric had heard that Ron and Harry had returned, but he hadn't seen them in days. He took a seat next to Liam at the Hufflepuff table and turned to scan the Great Hall.

He caught Harry's eye and they gave each other a sympathetic smile.

Suddenly, the room fell quiet as heads turned toward the entrance of the Great Hall. Cedric looked up to see more people trickling in: Colin Creevey, Ginny Weasley, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Nearly Headless Nick, and…Cedric smiled in spite of himself as he saw Hermione smile to Harry and Ron and then at him, catching his eye, her eyes twinkling with admire for him. She ran toward Ron and Harry and gave them a hug, sitting down at the Gryffindor table.

Before the feast began, Hermione felt someone staring at her. When she turned around, she was met with sparkling grey eyes smiling at her with joy. It was good to be home.

-------------------------------------

After the feast, Hermione walked back to the Gryffindor common room when she felt a hand grab her wrist and pull her into a dark hallway. She gasped, but it was drowned by a pair of lips pressed against hers. Her eyes fluttered shut as she enjoyed the sensation. When he finally pulled away, he said breathlessly, "I love you, Hermione Granger."

"I love _you_, Cedric Diggory."


	3. I'll Cover You

I'LL COVER YOU

_Dearest Hermione,  
Have you been reading the _Daily Prophet_? Sirius Black is on the loose! But I can always count on you to keep up on your reading. Hermione, please understand the threat that this poses to all, Wizarding World and the Muggles alike. I want you to assure me that you will be safe. I don't know what I would do if I lost you. I miss you terribly and look forward to seeing you on September 1st. Remember, stay safe!  
Love,  
Cedric_

-------------------------------------

_Cedric –   
Not to worry. I promise you that I am fine. I will be leaving tomorrow for The Leaky Cauldron to stay with the Weasleys. Harry has been staying there for awhile after being cast out by his Muggle relatives for misbehaving. I can assure you that the Weasleys will keep us safe. I miss you as well and I will see you on September 1st.  
Love,  
Hermione_

-------------------------------------

On September 1st, Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat in a compartment as Harry told the other two about the severity of the situation. Not only was Sirius Black on the loose, but he was after Harry! Hermione couldn't believe her ears. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat as the three talked in low whispers. There was a lump in the seat next to Harry that was "Professor R. J. Lupin" according to his suitcase, but who knew if he was eavesdropping on their conversation or not?

Hermione realized that her thoughts began to wander. She hadn't seen Cedric yet and she so wanted to, but she couldn't tell the boys. Not yet, anyway. Not with everything going on recently and Harry now in grave peril. Right now Hermione had to forget about Cedric and focus on what was important: Harry's safety, everyone's safety for that matter. Sirius Black was dangerous and no one could escape him.

Suddenly the train came to an abrupt stop, jolting Hermione back to reality.

"What's happening?!" Ron asked in a squeaky, high-pitched voice.

"Why are we stopping? We can't be there yet," Hermione said, looking around.

The train gave another jolt and Hermione tightened her grip on the cushion of the seat. She looked at the compartment door just in time to see a tall hooded figure opening it. Her heart began to race as it came toward her. Suddenly it turned around and went towards Harry. She watched as it bent down closer and closer to Harry. Harry's eyes began to roll back into his head and he collapsed on to the seat just as Professor Lupin sprang into action. His wand emitted a beam of bright white light, forcing the creature away.

Hermione bent down in front of Harry, shaking him and calling his name. After a few shakes, he came to and Professor Lupin handed him a Chocolate Frog.

"What was that?" Harry asked, accepting the chocolate.

"It was a Dementor. One of the guards of Azkaban Prison," Lupin explained. "Now, if you'll excuse me."

Lupin left the compartment and Hermione turned to the boys and said, "I'll be right back."

Before the boys could question her, she exited the compartment and went scurrying down the hall to look for Cedric. As she was looking behind her, she smacked into someone.

"Hermione!"

Cedric's strong arms went immediately around her as he kissed the top of your head. "Thank Merlin you're safe!"

Cedric pulled her into a dark corner at the back of the car so as not to be seen.

"Cedric, I was coming to look for you," Hermione said breathlessly, standing on her toes in order to throw her arms around his neck.

"I was looking for you too. Did you see the Dementors?" he asked her, concern filling his eyes.

"Yes, it came into our compartment. Harry. It went after Harry," she told him.

"That kid can't seem to catch a break, can he?" Cedric asked her, a relieved smile coming across his face. "I'm just glad you're alright."

"I am, thanks," Hermione told him as they pulled away from their embrace. Something shiny on Cedric's robes caught her eye. "Cedric! You made Prefect! Why didn't you say anything?"

"There were more important matters to talk about in our letters, Hermione," Cedric said, looking down at her hand examining his badge.

"Oh, Cedric, congratulations!" Hermione said excitedly.

"Thanks," Cedric said, blushing and smiling at her. "You, my dear, had better get back to your friends. I have Prefect duties to attend to." He kissed her lightly on the cheek and then touched her nose playfully with his index finger.

"Alright," Hermione said rather reluctantly, but still smiling at him.

"Don't worry, we will see each other later. I promise." Cedric squeezed her hand affectionately as they pulled away from each other. As they came out of the dark corner, Cedric walked in one direction while Hermione scurried back to her compartment.

-------------------------------------

Throughout the course of the term, Cedric and Hermione found it much more difficult to see each other. Hermione was taking such a load of classes that most of her time was spent in class and Cedric had his Prefect duties to attend to. They finally decided to meet one day after classes. Hermione came running around a corner, tucking the small hourglass into her school robes. She so wanted to tell Cedric that about her secret, but Professor McGonagall had sworn her to secrecy. As she rounded the corner, she saw Cedric pacing in front of the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy and the door suddenly appeared. He opened the door as she came up behind him.

"Hullo," she said, a smile sweeping across her face. Cedric turned around, his face lighting up at the sight of her and pulled her into a warm embrace.

He pulled her inside and shut the door before he kissed her lightly on the lips and said, "I missed you."

"Well, you've been so busy, Mr. Prefect!" she giggled.

"Me? What about you? Look at all those books you have!" he chuckled as he took the books from her arms and set them down on the nearby desk. "How was class?"

"Awful!" Hermione told him truthfully. "Divination is a woolly subject, don't you think? And that old fraud Professor Trelawney, she's terrible!"

Cedric laughed, "Yeah, she IS mental, that woman."

Hermione sat down in a huff as Cedric moved his chair over to sit next to her. 

"Listen, just don't let her bother you. It can't be that bad, right? If it gets really unbearable, then you can leave." Cedric brushed a curl out of her face and tucked it behind her ear. "Can you do that?"

"Oh, alright," Hermione said, giving in.

Cedric smiled at her before getting up and moving his chair back over to his side of the table. Sitting down, they both opened their book and began to study.

-------------------------------------

It wasn't long until the pressure of Quidditch came down on both Harry and Cedric. Harry had intensive practices with Oliver Woods new regime to win the Quidditch Cup in his final year and Cedric stayed busy with practice and Prefect duties. Hermione saw very little of both of them until the day of the game.

The day of the Hufflepuff match against Gryffindor was a gloomy day with rain coming down in sheets. Hermione and Ron made their way into the stands wearing their Gryffindor ponchos and and stood with Ginny, Neville, Seamus, and Dean waiting for the match to begin.

Hermione watched as the Gryffindor team made their way onto the field and their section erupted in applause and shouts. As the Hufflepuff team made their way onto the field, Hermione cheered inwardly and saw Cedric look up into the stands and catch her eye. Winking at her, he smiled and then mounted his broom. Hermione's heart fluttered.

The game was a close one and Hermione watched Harry and Cedric as Lee Jordan shouted commentary, barely heard over the noise of the storm. 

Suddenly, Harry and Cedric took off in the same direction and Hermione guessed that they had seen the Snitch. She tried to watch them, but they continued to fly higher and higher into the clouds and Hermione lost sight of them.

Several minutes later, Hermione caught sight of something falling from the sky. She tried to look closer as the rain pelted down. Then she saw that it was wearing a red poncho and had a tousle of dark hair.

"Harry!" she shouted in fright. She saw Dumbledore stand and break his fall with a spell. As the black hooded figures that were Dementors were swiftly sent away.

Just then, Hermione saw something else coming out of the sky. This figure had light brown hair and a yellow poncho. Cedric had caught the Snitch. As he landed on the ground, he held it up triumphantly. Hermione rejoiced within herself and their eyes met before he was swarmed by his Hufflepuff supporters.

-------------------------------------

Hermione joined Ron and the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team in the hospital wing and they gathered around Harry's bed as he came to.

"What happened?" Harry asked the group around him.

"You fell off," Fred told him. "Must have been about fifty feet!"

"We thought you died," Alicia Spinnet said to him.

Hermione noticed that one of the team members was absent. Harry must have noticed it too because he said, "Where is Wood?"

"He's still in the showers," Fred told him. "We think he's trying to drown himself."

The group chuckled before Harry asked another question.

"What else happened? With the match, I mean?"

"Diggory got the Snitch just after you fell," George told him with a growl of anger in his voice. "Bloody git."

"Leave him alone!" Hermione cut in. "He didn't know what had happened until he got on the ground and saw Harry lying there. He tried to forfeit the match, but even Wood wouldn't have it. Hufflepuff won fair and square. It was an accident! Just leave him alone!"

Hermione was fuming and she didn't even care that everyone in the hospital wing was staring at her like she was out of her head. She couldn't believe that the twins, two of Cedric's closest friends were blaming him for what happened.

"What's gotten into you?" Ron asked her. "How do YOU know what happened? You barely know Diggory."

"Rubbish," Hermione pouted, crossing her arms and looking away from the group. They had no idea.


	4. Quidditch Summers

QUIDDITCH SUMMERS

_My Dearest Hermione,  
I am so excited that you will be attending the Quidditch World Cup, too. I think we even have the same Portkey station as the Weasleys. At least that's what Dad says. Maybe we can finally tell everyone about us. I don't know if I can bottle it up inside of me any longer. I can't wait to see you. I miss you so much!  
All my love,  
Cedric_

-------------------------------------

Mr. Weasley led the sleepy band of teenagers to the Portkey station at Stoatshead Hill early in the morning on the day before the final of the Quidditch World Cup. As he jabbered on in front of them, the trio spoke in whispers aside from the group.

"Ron, don't be so bitter. It was last year!" Hermione said to him.

"Harry still cares! I can't believe you're dating him, Hermione," Ron complained.

"Actually, I think Cedric's a great guy. I don't mind. I know he won fair and square. I fell off my broom, Ron, I can't expect the world to stop for me," Harry reasoned with him.

Ron huffed as the twins joined the trio.

"What's going on over here?" Fred asked.

"Hermione's just told us that she's dating Diggory," Ron told his brothers.

The twins fell silent as they got that look in their eyes that they had developed since Cedric had won the Quidditch match against Gryffindor last year.

"I don't care anymore!" Harry insisted. "And if he makes Hermione happy, then that's great. You two should really get over it, you know."

"He _does_ make Hermione happy. Happier than I've seen her in a long time," Ginny Weasley cut in.

"Thanks, Gin," Hermione said aside to her.

"Well, he's your boyfriend to deal with. I suppose we can forgive him. What do you think, Gred?" one of the twins asked, turning to his other twin.

"I'd say that's okay, Forge," the other twin nodded.

Just as the group of teenagers had this matter settled, they saw a man standing underneath a tree.

"Arthur!" the man called out as the group walked closer.

"Good morning!" Arthur Weasley said brightly. "This is Amos Diggory, everyone. He works at the Ministry with me."

Just then, the tall and handsome Cedric jumped out of the tree, landing squarely on his feet.

"And this must be your son?" Arthur asked Amos.

"Hullo," Cedric said, nodding at the group and winking at Hermione.

"All these yours, Arthur?" Amos asked him.

"No, no, just the redheads. This is Ron's friend Harry Potter."

"Merlin's beard! Harry Potter!" Amos said excitedly, shaking his hand. His eyes then rested on Hermione as he said, "And what's your name, dear?"

"Dad!" Cedric said, embarrassed as he stepped next to Hermione. "This is my _girlfriend_ Hermione. Remember? I told you about her."

Hermione blushed as Amos Diggory shook her hand and said, "Of course! Of course! Ced's got only great things to say about you, Miss Granger. Never seen him so happy before."

"Oh," Hermione said, blushing. "It's a pleasure to meet you, sir," she said, shaking his hand.

Cedric wrapped his arm around her shoulders as the group made their way to the top of Stoatshead Hill.

"It's just about time," Arthur told the group. "Everyone gather round."

Everyone gathered around a old boot, touching at least one part of it before they felt a jerking sensation in their middle and they were flying. After a few minutes, Mr. Weasley shouted, "Let go!" and everyone released their grip on the boot. Fred, George, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and Harry all came crashing to the ground with a thud as Cedric, Mr. Diggory, and Mr. Weasley glided gracefully onto the ground. Cedric ran over to Hermione and helped her up, before going over to help Harry up. Cedric again placed his arm around Hermione's shoulders as they made their way into the camp.

-------------------------------------

The next day, the group met up again to get prime seats together. They trudged up flight after flight of stairs before they came to a stop at the very top of the stadium. The night air was cold and Hermione shivered.

"Cold?" Cedric asked her. She nodded as Cedric stood behind her, wrapped his arms around her and held her small cold hands in his large warm ones. She leaned back into his chest and he rest his chin on her shoulder. He turned to kiss her on the cheek before replacing his chin on her shoulder to watch the match.

-------------------------------------

After the match, Hermione returned to her tent to celebrate with Harry and the Weasleys. They heard shouting outside and soon Mr. Weasley came rushing inside the tent telling them that they had to get back to the Portkey. Hermione rushed out of the tent with Ron, Harry, Ginny and the twins to see complete mayhem. People were running and screaming and there was fire and explosions everywhere. Hermione faintly heard Mr. Weasley instructing the twins to look after Ginny and they whisked her in one direction with the trio in tow. Out of the corner of her eye, Hermione saw Harry getting separated from the rest of the group and she shouted, "Harry!!"

She kept shouting for him, but he was getting further and further away from them. Ron had taken Hermione's hand and was pulling her in the opposite direction. Trying to yank her hand away, Hermione frantically told Ron, "Ron, we've lost Harry! We have to go back for him."

Suddenly, Cedric was at her side saying, "There isn't time, love. We have to move!"

He took Hermione's other hand as both boys now pulled her toward safety.

"Thank Merlin you're all right!" Cedric said, kissing the top of her head.

"Cedric! Ron! Let go of me! We lost Harry! We can't just leave him!" Hermione tried to pull the boys in the other direction, but they were too strong. The explosions continued around them as people scurried in every which way. It was complete and utter mayhem. Finally, the three of them got far enough away from harm's way that the boys let go of Hermione.

She threw her arms around Cedric's neck and sobbed, "We have to go back for him, Cedric!"

Turning to Ron, she tried to convince her best friend as well, "Ron! I can't believe you would just leave him!"

"Hermione, I didn't want to leave him either, but we had to get you to safety. We'll go look for him, I promise." Ron wrapped her in a hug as she continued to cry, hoping nothing had happened to Harry.

Nearly half an hour later, it seemed that things at the camp and finally died down. Together, Ron, Hermione, and Cedric made their way back into the rubble that was once the campsite.

"Harry!" Hermione called out.

"Harry!! Where are you?" Ron followed.

Cedric saw a form struggling to its feet and took off in its direction. The other two followed closely behind him. "Harry! Are you alright? What happened?"

Cedric bent down next to the boy, helping him up. Suddenly, Harry shouted, "Get down!!" and Cedric threw his arm protectively around Hermione's shoulders before all four of them threw themselves to the ground as a group of people Apparated around them shouting, "Stupefy!!"

Cedric drew his wand, but before he could put it out it out in front of him, his father and Mr. Weasley came out of the crowd asking them what had happened.

"We came back for Harry," Ron explained.

"Which one of you conjured it?" Barty Crouch wanted to know.

Cedric looked up into the sky to see something he had only read about in books. He murmured under his breath, "The Dark Mark…"

"You can't be serious, Barty! That's my son and his girlfriend and his friends," Amos Diggory explained, "They couldn't have conjured the Dark Mark."

"I saw a man conjure it," Harry spoke up. "He went that way!"

Harry pointed to his left as the Ministry Officials took off in that direction.

"You kids could have gotten seriously hurt!" Mr. Weasley scolded them.

"Cedric, I can't believe you would put Hermione in such danger," Amos said to his son.

"Dad, I didn't put her in danger. She wanted to come back for Harry. I came along to protect her…_and_ Ron," Cedric told him, his arms wrapped around a shivering Hermione.

Ron shot him a look as if to say, "I can look after myself, you git!" but he didn't say anything.

"Mr. Weasley?" Harry cut in, "what exactly is that?"

"It's the Dark Mark, Harry. It's the sign of You-Know-Who," Hermione explained to him.

"And those people in the masks at the camp tonight?" Harry wondered.

"Death Eaters," Cedric explained, "They're his followers."

As the group walked away from the site, Cedric kissed the top of Hermione's head and rested his cheek on the top of her head. With his arms still securely around her, they walked with the group towards safety.

-------------------------------------

Only a few days after the mayhem at the Quidditch World Cup, Cedric, Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, and the twins made their way back to Hogwarts. Cedric talked excitedly with the twins and Liam about this "special event" that his father was talking about that was to happen at Hogwarts this year. By the time he and Liam sat down at the Hufflepuff table in the Great Hall for the Welcome Feast, it seemed as if the entire school had heard about this event.

While the Sorting Hat sorted first years, Cedric reached behind him and found a hand. Glancing behind him he saw Hermione…his girlfriend…clutching his hand lovingly. He smiled back at her, so happy to have her in his life.

Everyone listened as Dumbledore explained about the Triwizard Tournament, a competition between Hogwarts and two other wizarding schools: Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. He explained all the rules, even that a candidate for champion had to be at least seventeen years of age. (Which got a fair amount of boos and hisses.) He also explained that the other two schools would be arriving on October 30th. Cedric was so excited. He couldn't wait.

-------------------------------------

Since the Quidditch World Cup, it seemed that a fair amount of people had heard about their relationship. Everyone seemed to be happy for them except for Cho Chang. When Cedric had seen her in the corridor and said hullo, she merely glared at him and stalked the other way.

The next day, Cedric sat down with Hermione at the Gryffindor table for lunch. She smiled at him as she lifted her cheek for a kiss. Cedric instead planted a kiss on her lips as he sat down.

"Well, Mr. Diggory, why are you in such a good mood?" Hermione asked, her head still reeling from his kiss.

"I'm going to enter," he told her, sitting down at the bench next to her.

"The Triwizard Tournament?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, I've just decided," Cedric said beaming at her.

-------------------------------------

On Halloween, Cedric sat with Hermione on a staircase holding a piece of parchment in his hand. On it, he had scrawled:

_Cedric Diggory  
Hogwarts School_

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Hermione asked him, her hand on his.

"Absolutely," Cedric told her, kissing her on the cheek.

"But, Cedric," Hermione started.

"I'll be careful Hermione, I promise you that I will be careful," he told her, taking her hand in his.

He pulled her to her feet and they held hands as they walked into the Great Hall.

As they were standing right before the Age Line, she grabbed his arm and pulled him into a kiss.

"For luck," she said, squeezing his hand affectionately. He let go of her hand and stepping over the age line, he dropped his slip of parchment into the Goblet of Fire.


	5. Chosen

CHOSEN

On Halloween night, the students of Beauxbatons, Durmstrang, and Hogwarts schools all assembled in the Great Hall for the Halloween feast. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Dean, Seamus, Hermione, and Cedric trooped into the Great Hall together. While the Gryffindors headed towards their own table, Cedric noticed that with the arrival of the foreign students, not all Hogwarts students were sitting at their designated house tables.

"Perfect," thought Cedric as he sat down at the Gryffindor table next to his girlfriend. Just then, he saw Liam entering the Great Hall and he flagged his friend down and Liam came over to sit next to Cedric at the other table. Since the news of Cedric's and Hermione's relationship, Cedric had become friendly with many of Hermione's fellow Gryffindors and they, in turn, had become friends with his closest Hufflepuff mate Liam.

The group chatted amiably during the feast, but as soon as the golden plates were cleared of all the delicious food, the entire Great Hall fell silent. Dumbledore stood and walked to the podium.

_"Well, the goblet is almost ready to make its decision," said Dumbledore. "I estimate that it requires one more minute. Now, when the champions' names are called, I would ask them please to come up to the top of the Hall, walk along the staff table, and go through into the next chamber" – he indicated the door behind the staff table – "where they will be receiving their first instructions." (Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, pg. 268)_

Dumbledore waved his wand, causing all the lights in the Great Hall except for the illuminated pumpkins over head to extinguish. Only the light from the pumpkins and the glow of the Goblet of Fire remained. Cedric squeezed Hermione's hand and kissed her on the cheek as the Goblet shot a red light and a jagged cut piece of parchment fluttered down into Dumbledore's waiting hand.

"The Durmstrang champion will be Viktor Krum," he called out. There was a great deal of cheering, clapping, and stomping as the Durmstrang students rose to show their appreciation. Krum walked between the Ravenclaw and Slytherin table where he had been sitting up to the front of the Great Hall. Shaking hands with Dumbledore, Barty Crouch, and Ludo Bagman, he disappeared behind the door. Just as he was gone, the Goblet burned red again and shot out another piece of parchment, this one scalloped into a flower shape.

"The champion for Beauxbatons is Fleur Delacour!" Dumbledore shouted. This announcement was met with girlish squeals of delight as Fleur, the half-Veela that Ron had had his eye on stood from the Ravenclaw table and made her way over to the staff table. Before she was out of sight, the Goblet blazed red once again, shooting another piece of parchment out and into Dumbledore's waiting grasp. Cedric's grasp on Hermione's hand tightened nervously.

"The Hogwarts champion is Cedric Diggory!" Dumbledore shouted with obvious pride in his voice. The entire Great Hall erupted with applause and shouts and excitement as Cedric exhaled deeply before standing from his spot at the Gryffindor table. Everyone was patting him on the back and offering their congratulations, but Cedric had only one thing on his mind. He pulled Hermione to her feet rather reluctantly and caught her lips in a kiss. He wrapped his arms around her tightly for a brief moment before breaking the kiss and shaking the hands of his friends as he made his way up to the staff table. Dumbledore patted him proudly on the back and offered his own congratulations, as did Mr. Crouch and Mr. Bagman before he made his way into the back room. 

As he stepped into the room, he heard a commotion coming from the Great Hall. As he turned around to see what had happened, the heavy wood door slammed in his face. Cedric let out a frustrated grunt as he turned around to face the other two champions.

"What is the matter?" Fleur asked in her thick French accent.

"Dunno," Cedric said, "There was something going on just as I was coming in here."

"I am Fleur Delacour," she said, extending her hand.

"Cedric Diggory," Cedric said, shaking her hand firmly.

"Yes, I have seen you around with that bushy haired girl," Fleur said nodding.

"That's my girlfriend, Hermione Granger," Cedric told her, rather irritated that she had made the comment about her hair.

"She is very pretty," Krum cut in. "I am Viktor Krum."

"I know. You did a great job at the final match at the World Cup," Cedric said shaking his hand. "And thank you. I think she's rather pretty myself." 

Cedric smirked to himself picturing Hermione's face in his head. His thoughts were interrupted by the door swinging open again. But instead of the older witches and wizards that Cedric had expected, Harry Potter walked through the door.

"Are they wanting us back in the Great Hall, Harry?" Cedric asked.

"Uhh…dunno, Ced. My name's just come out of the Goblet too," Harry told him, rather nervously.

"What happened?!" Cedric asked in disbelief. Before Harry could explain, the headmasters and Ministry officials came barging into the room in a huff and Cedric lost track of what was being said. The only thing that he caught was this: Harry's name was somehow put into the Goblet of Fire and no matter what, he would have to compete.

After the commotion had died down, Cedric and the other three champions received the pertinent information for the tournament: The first task would take place on November 24th in front of a panel of judges as well as the students. It was a task to test the contestants' daring, but that's all they were to know. They were not permitted to ask for any help from teachers or friends for any task in the tournament. They would receive information about the second task after the first task was finished, and the champions were exempt from end-of-term exams.

-------------------------------------

Once they received all the necessary information, the contestants were excused to go back to their quarters. Cedric filed out with the other three and saw Harry take off in the direction of Gryffindor Common Room. 

"Harry! Wait!" Cedric called after him. Harry spun around and nearly fell through a trick-step in the changing staircases. Cedric took the stairs two at a time and with his long legs was next to Harry within seconds.

"What happened, mate?" he asked.

"I dunno, really. Right after you went into the room, the Goblet turned red again and spat out my name," Harry explained, shrugging.

"But you're not of age…" Cedric said, more to himself than to Harry.

"You think I don't know that? How am I supposed to do this, Ced?" Harry asked him.

"Well, I reckon I'll have to hear about this from Hermione," Cedric said with a smirk. Harry stared blankly back at him, not amused. "We'll think of something, mate," Cedric said, slapping him on the back. Cedric walked with Harry back towards the Gryffindor Common Room. As he had expected, Hermione was waiting for them outside the portrait hole.

"Congratulations, boys," she said, beaming proudly at her boys.

"Thanks…" Harry mumbled before he scrambled inside the portrait hole. Cedric however, scooped Hermione up and twirled her around, planting a kiss on her lips as he set her firmly back down on the ground. Hermione smiled back into the piercing eyes of her loving boyfriend with tears in her own eyes.

"What's the matter, love?" Cedric asked her, wiping away her tears with his thumb.

"I know it's what you wanted Cedric. I'm just so worried about you. What if you don't make it past a task? What if you go into this and don't come out? Cedric, you heard what Dumbledore said. People have DIED in this tournament. I don't want you to be one of those people. Or Harry…" Hermione wept into his shoulder.

"Shhhh," he calmed her quietly. "I promise you that I will come out of this tournament alive Hermione. I promise. And I promise to keep an eye on Harry. He's one of my mates too. I wouldn't want anything to happen to him either."

Cedric sat down against a wall outside the portrait hole as Hermione curled up beside him quietly weeping.

"I love you, Cedric," she said quietly through her tears.

"I love you too, Hermione," he said, kissing the top of her head as he held her close and gently rocked her back and forth.

-------------------------------------

A few days later, Cedric walked out into the garden's with Liam in between classes. He noticed as he walked through the crowd of students that they were all sporting badges emblazoned with the words:  
:

**SUPPORT CEDRIC DIGGORY –  
THE REAL HOGWARTS CHAMPION**

Cedric was surprised to see how many people had rallied behind him until he saw the badges change into their next message:

**POTTER STINKS**

Cedric knew that Ron and some of the other Gryffindors were giving Harry grief about cheating, but he never thought that it would have gone that far. He and Liam looked at the badges, upset that so many people would have such a negative reaction to two champions for their school, but they were unable to convince any of the wearers to remove them. As they sat down at a bench in the gardens to chat, Harry came up to Cedric.

"Cedric, can I have a word in private?" he asked breathlessly.

"Of course, Potter," Cedric said, getting up and moving to an area secluded by a tree and surrounding bushes.

"The first task is dragons. I saw them last night. Karkaroff and Madame Maxime were there too. I thought it'd only be fair if you knew."

"Thanks, Potter," Cedric said, smirking at him before going to rejoin his friend.

-------------------------------------

On November the 24th , the four champions gathered in a tent waiting for the first task to begin. Cedric paced the room as Harry sat with his head in his hands. Fleur was talking to herself rapidly in French and Krum merely stared off into space, looking intense.

Cedric heard a rustle outside and a small hand poke through the opening of the tent. He recognized it immediately and rushed over to pull his girlfriend into the tent. He hugged her tightly against him, his own way of washing away his nervous energy.

"Cedric, just relax and concentrate. I have faith in you. I know you can do this. I'll be there to cheer you on. I'll be the loudest one in the stadium," Hermione told him, smiling up into his adoring face. They clasped hands as Harry came over to join the couple. Cedric let go of Hermione's hand to allow her to hug her best friend.

"Good luck, Harry. I know you will be great. Just remember what we talked about," she said, looking at him meaningfully.

"So Hermione WAS helping him," Cedric thought, nodding and deciding that Harry needed it far more than Cedric did.

Hermione took Cedric's hand again as the judges and Ministry officials came into the tent. He squeezed it nervously as Dumbledore began speaking to the champions. He had barely gotten out his first sentence before he said, "Miss Granger? What are you doing in here?"

"Sorry," she said, backing away from the huddle. Cedric briefly turned his back on the huddle to give her a kiss on the lips and felt her pulling her lips apart from his. He wasn't ready to let her go yet. He wasn't ready to face the dragon on his own. As their lips parted, he tried to hold onto her hand, but soon their fingers slipped apart as she left the tent. Cedric took a deep breath and turned back into the circle. As he reached into the bag to see what would be his fate, he saw a small Swedish Short-Snout dragon with a number one around his neck. Cedric would be the first to face his dragon.

-------------------------------------

Cedric stepped out of the tent and into a stadium that mirrored a rocky terrain. He looked around him nervously when suddenly, there it was. The dragon towered above him and Cedric felt as if he were going to faint. He looked up into the stands and saw the face of his girlfriend looking down at him nervously. They briefly caught each other's eyes and she smiled tightly as Cedric pulled out his wand. He focused on a rock near his foot and murmured a spell. Within seconds, the rock turned into a small brown and white puppy that barked and scampered about. With another new distraction in the arena, the dragon seemed a lot less interested in Cedric and a lot more interested in the puppy so it took off after the puppy. Cedric took the opportunity to run towards the golden egg across the stadium. Just as he was nearing the egg, the dragon realized what was happening right underneath its nose.

As Cedric dove for the egg, the dragon breathed a hot stream of fire from its nose, grazing Cedric's cheek as he ran back toward the tent. As Cedric fell to the ground, Ministry officials surrounded the dragon and took it away as Healers encircled Cedric and took him back into the tent and set him down on a bed. Madam Pomfrey came to his bedside and slathered a thick layer of orange goo onto Cedric's face to heal the burn as he listened intently to the other champions taking on their dragons.

His listening was interrupted when Professor Moody entered tent. He looked around and then nodded, as if satisfied by the fact that he and Cedric were alone in the tent for the time being.

"Diggory, I got something to tell you," Moody said, his eye swirling about, constantly checking to make sure they were still alone. Cedric propped himself up on his elbows and winced.

"What's that, professor?" he asked, trying not to move his mouth too much because it only worsened the pain of the burn on his cheek.

"Tonight, take a bath and bring that -- " he pointed at the egg by Cedric's bed "-- with you. You understand?"

"But--" Cedric started to say before both of Moody's eyes focused on him sternly. Cedric only nodded as Moody left the tent.

The rest of the champions began to trickle in, each with their own injuries. Finally, after what seemed like a lifetime, Harry, who was last to face his dragon, was brought in and laid down on a bed by the Healers on hand. The first task was over.

-------------------------------------

Cedric heard chattering and shouting coming from outside the tent as the stadium-full of students was released. Almost instantaneously, Hermione was at his side. He tried to smile at her as she walked over the side of his bed and pushed his unruly locks of hair off his forehead to give him a kiss.

"Hermione," he breathed when she saw her eyes glittering with tears. He reached for her hand and held it tightly.

"I'm just so happy you're alright," she told him, stroking his cheek lovingly. She squeezed his hand before letting go and running over to Harry's side.

"You! Thank goodness you're alive! I thought something awful was going to happen when that dragon took off after you!" she said to him, kissing him on the cheek affectionately.

"I'm fine, Hermione," Harry told her, smiling at her.

"We're both fine, love," Cedric said to her. Hermione smiled at her boys, her eyes brimming with tears before she said, "Well, alright, I'll let you two get patched up and I'll see you later."

Hermione winked at them and left the tent with Ron and Ginny trailing after her back to the castle.

-------------------------------------

That night, Cedric took his egg into the Prefect's Bathroom on the fifth floor as Moody had told him too. He had already tried to open it next to the sink, but it had released a terrible screaming noise that had caused Cedric to go partially deaf. When he had told Hermione what had happened, it had been her idea to try it in the tub and to immerse it in water and since she was one of the smartest witches Cedric had ever met, he knew he had to take her word for it. As he ran the tub with all kinds of different bubble bath, he stripped off his bathrobe and wearing his swimming shorts, got into the warm bathwater.

Putting the egg under the water, Cedric opened it but was unable to hear anything. With much reluctance, he took a deep breath and plunged his head under the water. As soon as his ears hit the water, he heard the egg sing:

"_Come seek us where our voices sound,  
We cannot sing above the ground,  
And while you're searching, ponder this:  
We've taken what you'll sorely miss,  
An hour long you'll have to look,  
And to recover what we took,  
But past an hour – the prospect's black,  
Too late, it's gone, it won't come back."_

Cedric came up, panting for air as he wiped his eyes free of soap, but he heard something else splashing up out of the water. As he opened his eyes, there was Hermione in her bathing suit. Her normally bushy hair was in wet curly tendrils around her face and had soap bubbles scattered in it as well. She wiped her eyes free of soap and opened her eyes.

"What're you doing here, Hermione?" Cedric asked, backing against the side of the tub.

"Oh, relax. Neither of us is naked under there, Ced. I just thought you might need some help."

"Why did you think that? I can figure it out on my own," Cedric said, closing the egg and placing it back on the ledge of the tub.

"Can you?" Hermione asked, raising an eyebrow and swimming towards him.

"I can," he nodded.

"Then what are you supposed to do?" she asked, placing her hands on his legs and kissing him on the cheek.

"Well….what we're meant to do is…I know what it is. I just don't want to tell you!" he said to her, smiling.

"Rubbish! This is coming from the person who put the egg next to the sink thinking that it would solve itself in the mere presence of water!" Hermione quipped.

"All right then, you insufferable know-it-all," Cedric joked, kissing her neck and twirling a lock of her long hair around his finger, "what's the secret?"

She moved in closer to Cedric, wrapping her arms around his neck and putting her mouth right by his ear, whispering, "It's the merpeople in the Black Lake."

Hermione kissed his cheek before standing to get out of the tub. Wrapping a towel around herself, she left the Prefect's Bathroom, her boyfriend still like goo against the side of the tub just from being so close to her.


	6. Knight In Shining Armour

KNIGHT IN SHINING ARMOUR

A dance. Cedric couldn't believe it! This school was actually going to have a dance. And not just any old dance, a dance for the tournament that HE was in…and on Christmas Eve night! Cedric was so excited when Professor Sprout told him and the rest of the Hufflepuffs the news. He sat in the Hufflepuff Common Room with Liam as they chatted about prospective dates.

"Who are you going to take, mate?" Cedric asked his friend.

"Dunno. I was thinking about Marietta Edgecombe. You know, Cho Chang's mate. She's quite pretty," Liam told him, leaning back in a soft armchair.

"Yeah, that sounds good," Cedric told him, nodding in approval.

"How are you going to ask the lovely Miss Granger?" Liam asked, winking at Cedric.

"Oh, I have it all planned out already. Don't you fret," Cedric told him, smiling knowingly. Of course Cedric knew how he was going to ask Hermione. In fact, the plan had already been set into motion. Right at this moment, a Hogwarts barn owl should be flying up to Gryffindor Common Room with a note from Cedric to Hermione securely in its beak.

-------------------------------------

Hermione sat in the Gryffindor Common Room doing her homework for Ancient Runes when that Hogwarts barn owl that Cedric had sent came fluttering in through the window. Hermione took the note from it and as the owl flew back to the Owlery, Hermione opened the note and read:

_H –  
Please go to the seventh floor. It's a "requirement"._

Hermione smiled as she closed up her books and took them with her schoolbag upstairs to place them in her room before heading out of the portrait hole and towards the seventh floor.

When Hermione reached the top step of the seventh floor, there was a piece of paper that had been torn from a book. Lying next to it was something that was very familiar to Hermione, the hand mirror that Cedric had given her in her second year. She picked up the mirror and the page from the book. The front of the page was a very poor drawing of a Basilisk and underneath the drawing was scrawled:

_The Basilisk is on the loose again! Better use the mirror to go around corners._

Hermione smiled, knowing full well what was going on by now and so she played along, walking close to the walls and as she came to a corner, she tilted the mirror to see around the corner. Just around the corner, there was a something tall with a black sheet draped over it. A Dementor. Under the Dementor, there was another note and Hermione hurried to pick it up.

_Don't let the Dementor take away all your good memories! Follow the Snitch to the Quidditch World Cup._

Just then, a small replica of a Snitch zoomed out from underneath the black sheet that was the Dementor and flew down the hallway as Hermione followed it. It stopped at the end of the hall and landed peacefully on another piece of parchment. Hermione picked up the fake Snitch and opened up the next piece of parchment.

_To open the Room of Requirement, think about the person that gave you all these clues._

Hermione looked up and noticed that she was right in front of the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy and so she paced back and forth in front of it thinking of Cedric when suddenly, a door materialized. Hermione opened the door and standing inside was Cedric holding a box wrapped in brown paper. He smiled at Hermione as she came into the room and shut the door behind her.

"Hermione," Cedric said, extending his arms and holding out the box for her, "will you accompany me to the Yule Ball?"

Hermione took the box and set it down before she jumped into Cedric's arms, wrapping her legs around his torso and her arms around his neck.

"Yes, Cedric!" she shouted before kissing him on the lips. She placed quick searing kisses along his jaw line before going to kiss him on the lips again. When they pulled apart, he set her down on her feet again and said, "Good, then you need to open the box."

She picked up the box as they both sat down on the floor of pillows and she ripped the brown paper off of the box. She lifted the top off of the box and inside was the most beautiful periwinkle dress Hermione had ever seen. As she pulled it out of the box, she saw that it was nearly floor length with layers of different shades of periwinkle and ruffles on the skirt. The straps of the dress were thin and the cut of the dress was lower than anything she had worn, but still dainty.

"Oh, Cedric. It's beautiful!" she breathed.

"Our mums picked it out and had it sent here when I told my mum about the ball," Cedric explained. "Your mum said that was your favorite color."

"It is!" Hermione said excitedly, holding it close to her chest.

Hermione was so excited about the Yule Ball that she could hardly contain her excitement.

-------------------------------------

On Christmas Eve night, Cedric stood in front of the mirror in the Prefect's Bathroom tying his bowtie and putting on his robes over his tuxedo shirt and pants. He had gelled his hair back using some Sleekeazy's Hair Potion and was finally happy with the way it looked. Taking a final look in the mirror, Cedric nodded curtly at his own reflection and then left the lavatory to head down to the Great Hall to meet Hermione.

When Cedric reached the Great Hall, he saw Harry and Ron, both in matching dress robes that looked just like Cedric's. Cedric then caught Viktor entering out of the corner of his eye. Viktor wore a red jacket with a fur slung over one of his shoulders. What really caught Cedric's eye was the person that Viktor was escorting: Cho Chang. Cedric nodded at Viktor in greeting, who returned the gesture, but Cho merely glared at him. Cedric then saw Fleur with the captain of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team, Roger Davies. Harry and Ron were joined by the Patil twins who took their arms. 

As Ron and Padma went with the other students into the Great Hall, Cedric and the other champions waited to go inside. Cedric edged over to Harry when he saw that Parvati was preoccupied trying to speak in broken French to Fleur.

"Psst! Harry!" Cedric whispered.

Harry leaned into his mate as Cedric said to him, "The golden egg. Take it into the Prefect's Bathroom with you. Hold it underwater and go underwater. Then you'll hear the clue."

Harry looked at him like he was insane. "Just trust me, mate. Oh! And the password's Pine Fresh," Cedric rushed the last little bit as Parvati turned back toward her date. Harry nodded to let Cedric know he had understood him and gave him a tight smile. 

Cedric smiled back but soon was preoccupied as he looked around the entrance hall for his date…and that's when he saw her. At the top of the stairs stood Hermione in the periwinkle dress Cedric had given her. Her normally bushy and unruly hair was pulled away from her face on the sides with loose curls falling on her bare shoulders. Cedric smiled. She looked beautiful.

As Hermione made her way down the stairs, Cedric held out his arm for her which she took when she reached his side. Cedric bent to kiss her on the cheek and said to her, "Hermione, you look beautiful."

"You look nice too, Ced," she said to him, smiling. "You want to know a little secret? Sleekeazy's," she told him giggling.

"Me too," he told her, winking.

"Hermione, you look amazing," Parvati Patil told her.

"Yeah, Hermione, you look great," Harry agreed. Hermione thanked them as Professor McGonagall called the champions and their partners together.

"You will enter the Great Hall together when the door opens and you will have the first dance," McGonagall told them. "Now, I need Ms. Delacour and Mr. Davies in front here. Mr. Krum and Ms. Chang behind them, Mr. Diggory and Ms. Granger after that, and Mr. Potter and Ms. Patil in the back."

The students got into their positions and got situated as the doors opened. Music started to play as Fleur and Roger started the procession into the Great Hall. Cedric kissed Hermione on the cheek again as they began to walk into the Great Hall. Cedric smiled at Liam and Marietta, Ginny and Neville, and Ron and Padma and Hermione sneaked a small wave to her friends. The whole Great Hall clapped as the champions entered with huge smiles across their faces.

The champions scattered about the dance floor and took each other's arms as they waited for the music to cue up. Cedric swept Hermione across the dance floor in time with the music. They glanced at Harry and Parvati laughing and dancing as well and before long, all the students had joined the champions in their dancing.

After the song was over, the Weird Sisters took the stage. Cedric, Hermione, Ron, Padma, Parvati, Harry, Ginny, Neville, the Weasley twins, Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson, Liam, and Marietta got together in a huge group to dance along to the rock music that was played. It was the most fun Cedric had ever had. He held Hermione close as they danced in time with the music and all their friends danced along happy and laughing.

The night seemed to fly by and Cedric and Hermione hardly noticed the dance floor beginning to thin out. As the tempo of the music slowed for the last dance of the evening, Cedric held Hermione close, swaying in time with the music. The other members of their group were dancing with their dates as well, speaking to each other in hushed voices. Hermione took her head off Cedric's chest to look at him. He smiled down at her.

"Thank you, Cedric. This was an amazing night," Hermione gushed.

"It was," Cedric agreed. "I love you, Hermione Jane Granger," he said to her, kissing her on the lips. When they pulled away, Hermione said, "I love you too, Cedric Andrew Diggory."

She placed her head on his strong chest again as they danced until the end of the night.

-------------------------------------

On the night before the second task, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Cedric sat in the library going over last minute plans for the second task. As they were conferencing together, the Weasley twins came over to the group.

"Ronniekins, Granger, McGonagall wants you," Fred told them. Ron scowled at them.

"What's the matter, Ronniekins?" George said, pinching Ron's cheek teasingly.

"Get off me, you lousy git!" Ron said, slapping his hand away.

"Did she say what she needed?" Hermione inquired.

"Dunno. Just said she wanted you two in her office right away," Fred said.

"Now c'mon you two! Don't be dawdling!" George told them, trying to drag them away from Cedric and Harry.

"I'll meet you back in the common room, Harry," Hermione told him. "Cedric, I'll see you at breakfast in the morning before the task," she told him. They kissed each other on the lips as the Weasleys cringed and the twins continued to try to pull her away.

After the Weasley twins took Ron and Hermione to Professor McGonagall's office, Cedric helped Harry put the books that they had taken out away.

"You know Harry, there's an easier way than the Bubblehead Charm to breathe underwater," Cedric started, giving his friend a sly smile. "I read about a plant called Gillyweed once. It should work. And as a prefect, I get special privileges to different potions ingredients and such."

Cedric winked at Harry as they walked out of the library.

"I'll see you in the morning, Harry. And don't worry. I've got it covered."

Cedric and Harry split up and made their way to their separate common rooms for the night in order to prepare for the task the next day.

-------------------------------------

The next morning, Cedric sat in the Great Hall before the second task waiting for Hermione to meet him for breakfast. He was about to go looking for her when he saw Harry enter the Great Hall in a rush. The younger boy scurried over to him and said, "Cedric, they never came back last night. I don't know where they are, but we have to go. The task starts in fifteen minutes."

Cedric reached into his pocket and handed Harry a handful of slimy green weeds. When Harry gave him a skeptical look he said, "That's the Gillyweed. Should be enough for an hour. Just put it in your mouth just as you're about to jump in the water."

Harry nodded his thanks to him as the two boys made their way out to the Black Lake. They were ferried out to large platforms in the middle of the Black Lake. They climbed up to the champions' platform and Cedric was greeted by Liam wearing a large fluffy Hogwarts sweatshirt and Harry was greeted by Neville, Seamus, and Dean wearing the same sweatshirts. As the champions got ready to begin the second task, Dumbledore made his announcement.

"Welcome to the second task! Last night, something was stolen from each of our champions; a treasure, of sorts. These four treasures, one for each champion, now lie on the bottom of the Black Lake. In order to win, each champion must only find their treasure and return to the surface. Simple enough, except for this: they will have but one hour to do so, and one hour only. After that, they'll be on their own. No magic will save them. You may begin at the sound of the canon!"

The spectators clapped as Harry shoved the Gillyweed into his mouth. Cedric smiled at him nervously as the canon sounded and the four champions dove into the water. Cedric waited a few moments as he saw the gills, fins, and webs form on Harry to make sure he was okay before taking off into the darkness of the Black Lake. As soon as Dumbledore had said that treasures had been stolen, Cedric knew that Hermione was his stolen treasure.

As he swam through the dark waters, he cast the Bubblehead Charm on himself. He was careful to steer clear of the grindylows as he made his way through the forests of kelp that swayed to and fro with the flow of the water. Cedric continued to sing the egg's song in his head as he swam until he realized that the song was not only coming from inside his head, but also by someone actually singing it. He came to a huge abyss and there he saw the merpeople guarding a large chest. But it wasn't the chest that Cedric was interested in, it was what was attached to it. Chained to the chest were Cho Chang, Ron Weasley, a small blonde girl that Cedric didn't know, and Hermione. HIS Hermione. They didn't seem to be struggling. In fact, it looked as if they were in a deep sleep.

"McGonagall must have put them in a trance," Cedric thought to himself as he made his way towards his girlfriend. He saw Harry floating near Ron and when they caught each other's eyes, they nodded to each other. Harry must have been making sure Hermione was going to be okay. Cedric pulled out his wand and sent a large blast at the ropes that were securing Hermione to the chest. He looked again at Harry and tapped on his watch, trying to tell him that time was running out. Without waiting for Harry's response, Cedric took Hermione in his arms and began to swim towards the surface. He looked behind him to check on Harry and saw Krum, or at least Krum with a shark head gnashing at Cho's ropes to free her.

Cedric swam harder towards the surface and as he broke out of the water, the Bubblehead Charm was lifted as was Hermione's sleep-like trance. She smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek as he swam towards the platform, holding her hand securely in his. He helped her up onto the platform and Liam wrapped her in a towel as Cedric hauled himself out of the water and was handed a towel by Liam as well. He looked around at the people cheering and noticed that he was the first to come back.

"Congratulations," Hermione said to him, kissing him on the cheek again as she shivered from the cold. He wrapped his arms around her lovingly as they waited for the other champions to return. Cedric looked at all the spectators when he noticed Fleur sitting with her Beauxbatons friends looking into the water nervously.

"When did Fleur get back?" Cedric asked Liam.

"She had to return. She was attacked by the grindylows," Liam told him.

"But Fleur's little sister--" Hermione started in a concerned voice. Liam shrugged, unsure of what was to happen to the little girl.

Just then, Viktor and Cho surfaced as the Durmstrang supporters roared their approval. Viktor swam quickly over to the platform and hoisted himself out of the water before reaching down to help Cho. As they wrapped themselves in towels, two more people burst to the surface: Ron and Fleur's little sister made their way to the platform as Fleur rushed to the side to help her younger sister. She spoke in rapid French as she wrapped the small girl in a fluffy towel and Seamus and Dean helped Ron out of the water and handed him a towel. Hermione became nervous and looked at Cedric.

"Where is Harry?" she asked him, concerned. Cedric shrugged, unsure of what to say. He realized that Harry must have stayed behind to rescue Fleur's sister and was subsequently attacked by the merpeople and the grindylows. Before Cedric could tell Hermione of his theory, something burst from the water and landed violently onto the platform. Harry spat out water that was in his mouth as Seamus, Dean, and Neville wrapped him in towels.

Hermione broke free of Cedric's embrace as she ran to check on Harry and Cedric followed closely behind her. Ron was the first to speak to Harry.

"What was that all about, mate?" he asked.

"Fleur never turned up. I couldn't just leave her there!" Harry explained to the other three that had gathered around him.

"You didn't take that seriously, did you?" Ron asked him skeptically. "Dumbledore wouldn't have let her drown, you idiot."

"At least he got back all right," Hermione said sternly to Ron, giving him a pointed look.

"I finished last," Harry sputtered, clearly annoyed with himself.

"Not exactly, Potter," Cedric cut in, "Fleur was attacked by the grindylows and forced to return."

The judges had gathered together and Dumbledore finally opened his mouth to speak, "Miss Delacour demonstrated excellent command of the Bubblehead Charm, but was forced to return without her hostage by the grindylows. Because of this, we award her twenty-five points."

The Beauxbatons girls cheered their approval as Fleur smiled tightly and held her shivering sister closer to her.

Dumbledore continued, "Cedric Diggory, who also used the Bubblehead Charm, was first to return with his treasure, but was one minute behind the one hour time limit. We therefore award him forty-seven points."

Cedric's friends and most of the Hogwarts students cheered loudly as Cedric beamed proudly and kissed Hermione triumphantly on the cheek as he raised their hands in the air victoriously.

Still Dumbledore went on, "Viktor Krum used an incomplete form of Transfiguration, but it was nevertheless effective and was second to return with his hostage. We award him forty points."

There was loud stomping and shouting from the Durmstrang men at this announcement but they were quieted when Dumbledore opened his mouth to speak yet again, "And finally, Harry Potter used Gillyweed rather well. And though he returned last and well outside the time limit of an hour, we have spoken with the merpeople who have informed us that Mr. Potter was the first to reach the hostages but was determined to return all his hostages to safety, not only his own. Because of this, we award Mr. Potter forty-five points."

Cedric, Hermione, Ron, Seamus, Dean and Neville all cheered loudly as Harry looked down modestly. Cedric saw all the Hogwarts students cheering on the young champion as well.

"Second place. He deserved it," Cedric thought, patting Harry on the back and smiling at him.

Hermione stood between Harry and Cedric and hugged them each with one arm saying, "I'm so proud of both of my boys today."

Everyone cheered as the Weasleys, Gryffindors, and Hufflepuffs alike crowded around the two champions who were tied for first place. Cedric smiled as he scooped Hermione up in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he lowered his head towards hers and they shared a victory kiss.


	7. Amaze Me

AMAZE ME

On the morning of June 24th, Cedric couldn't tell if he was absolutely terrified or uncontrollably excited. It was the day of the third task of the Triwizard Tournament and there was one thing that Cedric did know: he was glad that the Tournament would soon be over. The stresses of this past school year all culminated to this day and Cedric knew that no matter what, he was ready for this Tournament to end.

Cedric got up, dressed, and breakfasted quickly before running up to the seventh floor to meet Hermione in the Room of Requirement before he had to be at the Third Task with the rest of the champions. As the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy came into view, so did the bushy light brown hair of his girlfriend. She was dressed casually in a pair of khaki pants, and a pink sweater with her hair pinned away from her face. She smiled sadly as Cedric closed the distance between them. 

"Good morning, love," he said to her, lowering his head and kissing her on the lips.

"Morning, Cedric," she said, that same sad smile on her face after he broke away from her.

As they stepped inside the room and Cedric closed the door, he turned to her asking, "What's the matter, love?"

"Cedric…promise me you'll be safe today. I don't know what I would do without you."

Cedric looked into her sad eyes and noticed they were brimming with tears. She closed her eyes and a tear rolled down Hermione's cheek. Cedric used his thumb to brush the tear away as he kissed her eyelids lightly.

"Hermione Jane Granger, I promise you that I will be careful today. Don't worry. I'm coming out of that maze. I promise you I will come out of there. And when I do, I'll wrap my arms around you and kiss you and I'll never let you go again," Cedric told her, holding her close to him.

Hermione smiled weakly and thanked Cedric quietly.

"You know," she added quietly, "if it's not too much to ask, could you make sure Harry's all right in there as well?"

Cedric chuckled softly and nodded, smiling at her. He knew how important Harry and Ron were in Hermione's life and he knew that he would never take their place in her life.

After their meeting in the Room of Requirement, Cedric took Hermione's hand and guided her down to the Great Hall. There, they collected Harry and took him to the side chamber where he and Harry had gone when their names had come out of the Goblet of Fire. There, Harry went to speak with the Weasleys who had sown up to support him while Cedric, still holding Hermione's hand, went to speak to his parents.

"Hullo Mum, Dad," Cedric greeted his parents.

"Mr. and Mrs. Diggory, it's nice to see you," Hermione greeted them awkwardly. Turning to her boyfriend she tried to wrench her hand free of his grasp and said, "Cedric, why don't you talk to your parents. You don't need to have me here. I'll see you before the task begins."

Cedric started to protest, but Hermione nodded at him encouragingly before going to join Harry and the Weasleys and Cedric turned back to his parents.

"Well, son, here we are!" his father exclaimed excitedly. "Can't say I'm surprised. I knew you could do it, Ced."

"Be careful, Cedric," his mother warned him, fussing over his black and yellow Triwizard kit.

"Yes, Mum, I've been told that already today. Thanks."

Cedric smiled tightly before looking distractedly around the room, his eyes resting on Hermione as she talked with the Weasleys. His parents' voices fell to a murmur as everything else seemed unimportant compared to what he was looking at. Cedric watched Hermione as she tucked a lock of her light brown curls behind her ear as she smiled and nodded about something that Harry was saying to Mrs. Weasley. Cedric would never tell her, but he was scared. He had promised her in a heartbeat that he would be careful, but he honestly had no idea what awaited him in the maze. He didn't know anything except that he was scared. The only thing that had gotten him through this tournament was her. He had to pull through this last task. Not for his father, not for the honour, but for Hermione. Yes, he loved his father and he would love the idea of being named Triwizard Champion, but he knew that even if he came out of the maze today without the Cup, at least he would still have Hermione.

Slowly, Cedric came out of his revelry and his father clapped a hand on his shoulder ans said, "Good luck, son. Make us proud."

"Be safe," his mother reminded him, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Cedric assured her he would be and said his goodbyes as the families began to file into the stadium for the task. Cedric felt someone standing behind him and turned, smiling and realizing that it was Hermione.

"I love you," she told him.

Cedric pulled her into his arms and brought his lips to hers for a searing kiss that left Hermione breathless when they finally pulled apart a few moments later.

"I'll see you soon," he whispered in her ear.

Hermione nodded, tears filling her eyes again as Ron wished Cedric good luck and wrapped a comforting arm around Hermione, guiding her out of the room and towards the Quidditch pitch.

-------------------------------------

Cedric, Harry, Krum, and Fleur all waited anxiously in the tent by the Quidditch pitch as Dumbledore introduced them. They stepped out into the bright sun of the sunset and waved to the crowd, smiling. Cedric's eyes found his parents and gave them an acknowledging nod before scanning the crowd for Hermione. His eyes fell on her sitting between Ron and Seamus Finnigan and their eyes met briefly as if to silently say, "I love you."

Dumbledore stood in front of the crowd and spoke:  
_"Ladies and gentlemen, the third and final task of the Triwizard Tournament is about to begin! Let me remind you how the points currently stand! Tied in first place, with eighty-five points each – Mr. Cedric Diggory and Mr. Harry Potter, both of Hogwarts School! In second place, with eighty points – Mr. Viktor Krum, of Durmstrang Institute! And in third place – Miss Fleur Delacour, of Beauxbatons Academy!" (pp. 620-621, Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire)._

Cedric took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves. When his name was called, cheers filled his ears and he waved victoriously and smiled. He winked at Hermione who only gave him a tight, worried smile in return.

"I'll see you soon, Hermione," Cedric thought as if to send the message to her through their thoughts.

After the champions received their last minute instructions for the maze, they went to their respective starting points. Cedric glanced over at Harry. Harry smiled nervously at him and Cedric gave him a reassuring nod. He took another deep breath and then…

BOOM!

Filch's canon signaled Cedric and Harry to begin. Cedric took his first steps into the soft ground of the maze and took a deep breath.

"Here goes," he thought to himself as he trudged along inside the maze. Before he knew what was happening, Cedric's kit singed and he looked to the ground to find Hagrid's Blast-Ended Skrewt lying at his feet. Only it took a moment for Cedric to realize what it was because it had grown to such a massive size in such a short amount of time. He pulled out his wand and shouted, "Reducto!"

As the spell hit the insect, it shrank to the size of a caterpillar and Cedric merely stepped over it and walked away. He looked behind him and saw the Skrewt beginning to grow back to its original size and Cedric picked up his pace, not eager to cross its path twice.

Looking at his singed kit as he turned a corner, Cedric looked up to realize that he had come to a fork in the maze. He laid his wand flat on his palm and commanded, "Point me!"

His wand spun to the right.

"If you say so," Cedric muttered to his wand and started toward the right just as Fleur Delacour came into view. But it wasn't the sight of Fleur that took Cedric by surprise, it was what she was holding. There she was, right in the middle of Cedric's path…holding the Triwizard Cup.

"Fleur, what are you doing here?" Cedric asked her skeptically, but she didn't respond. A huge smile was plastered to her face as she held the Cup lovingly in her arms before hoisting it over her head triumphantly.

"Fleur, you've gotten the Cup!" Cedric said a little bit louder, totally flabbergasted. His heart seemed to sink in his chest as he reacted to her winning in a way that he never thought he would. He was disappointed. He had so wanted the Cup to be his. Then, something occurred to Cedric as he looked at her suspiciously.

"Hang on a moment. If you have the Cup, why haven't I seen the green sparks in the air? We all should have been transported out to the beginning of the maze again."

Cedric stood before the half-veela Champion, dumbfounded for a few moments before he considered, "Unless…"

Pulling his wand out of his robes, Cedric pointed it at Fleur and shouted, "Ridikkulus!"

As he did so, the spell hit Fleur in the chest and the image of her and the Cup were blasted away, clearing the path for Cedric once more.

"Well, that's new," Cedric murmured to himself, surprised at this new Boggart as he continued on his way.

-------------------------------------

Cedric trudged along the seemingly endless path when suddenly, he heard a twig crunch behind him. Cedric jerked his neck around to look behind him and there stood Krum. His wand was pointed at Cedric and he had an odd sort of glow in his eyes. Before Cedric could say anything, Krum shouted, "CRUCIO!" and Cedric fell to the ground, writhing in pain and yelling in anguish. As he twitched and cried out, thoughts began to run wild in his head.

"This is it. This is how I'm going to die. Goodbye, Mum and Dad. Goodbye, Hufflepuff. Goodbye, glory. Goodbye, Hermione. I love you."

He continued to thrash about, the pain overwhelming when all of a sudden, it stopped. Harry bent down next to him repeating his name as Cedric shivered in pain, his whole body shaking on the ground.

"Harry…" he managed. "Thank you."

"I made some promises of my own, you know," Harry said, a relieved smile sweeping across his face. "What happened, mate?"

"Krum…He crept up on me…had his wand to my back…couldn't fight him off…" Cedric told him as his teeth chattered together as if freezing cold.

Harry took Cedric's arm and, bending down, draped it across his shoulders as he helped Cedric to his feet.

"And I thought he was okay," Harry told Cedric as they looked at Krum's motionless body. Cedric nodded in agreement.

"He got Fleur too," Harry mentioned before asking, "So do we just leave him here?"

"We're meant to send sparks up. But he'd deserve it if he got eaten by one of Hagrid's Skrewts."

Even as he said it, Cedric lifted his arm shakily and shot red sparks in the air, marking the spot where Krum lay. After standing in momentary silence, Cedric broke it saying, "Well, good luck then, mate."

"You too," Harry said to him before they turned in opposite directions and walked away from each other. Cedric listened as Harry's footsteps died away.

-------------------------------------

Cedric continued his quest through the maze for what seemed like hours and the sky began to grow dark. Cedric lifted his wand, "Lumos" on his lips when he saw something else providing light. He squinted to try to see it better. Were his eyes deceiving him? It couldn't be! But it was. There, with only about a hundred yards between, was the Triwizard Cup giving off a blinding white light.

Cedric took off toward it as fast as his legs could carry him when suddenly, he heard Harry's voice shouting, "Cedric! Look out! On your left!"

Cedric saw an immense dark creature coming toward him and jumped out of its way, just barely missing it and tripping, sending him hurtling to the ground, his wand flying out of his hand while the creature continued to come at it. Cedric heard Harry shouting spells at it, which seemed to get the huge spider away from Cedric, but only more interested in Harry. Cedric used this distraction to his advantage, scrambling to his feet and grabbing his wand off the ground. As he turned toward the spider, he saw that it had Harry in its huge pincers while Harry continued to shout spells at it. Cedric started to hurl spells at it as well, but nothing seemed to stop the spider, which had Harry's leg clenched tightly in its pincer.

Before Cedric realized what was happening, Harry was falling at least 12 feet to the ground and as he hit the ground, he crumpled up in pain. Both boys pointed their wands at the spider and shouted, "Stupefy!" at the exact same moment. The power of the two spells combined and sent the spider hurtling backwards, knocked out.

Cedric ran to Harry's side and asked, "Are you all right?"

"My leg," Harry said, wincing as Cedric noticed his leg was twisted at an unnatural angle.

Cedric helped Harry up as the boy had done for him only a little while earlier. As they rose to their feet, the Triwizard Cup shone in front of them.

"Well?" Harry asked him, looking at Cedric.

"Take it," Cedric told him as Harry removed his arm from around Cedric's neck and managed to stand on his own.

"You take it. You saved me from the spider. If I hadn't been here, it would've been yours."

"If you hadn't saved me from Krum, I would be dead on the ground back there…and it would be yours," Cedric reasoned.

"Stop being noble, Cedric. I know you want this. I heard you talking to your parents," Harry said to him, wincing a bit as he shifted his weight to his good leg.

"If it weren't for you, Harry, I wouldn't have known about the dragons. I would've been dead in the first task. Harry mate, all I want is to get out of here," Cedric told him truthfully. "I just want it to be over. You won fair and square."

Cedric shook Harry's hand in a good sportsman-like manner and stepped back as Harry looked at him again and they nodded at each other, smiling. As Harry's hand closed around the handle of the Cup, Cedric felt a tug at the back of his stomach and in a flash of light, he was hitting the soft grass outside the maze.

As he got to his feet and brushed himself off, Cedric looked around.

"Where is Harry?" he thought to himself.

He looked in the stands at the hundreds of expectant eyes on him as he scanned the crowd for the only three pairs of eyes that mattered to him. But before he found them, Professor Dumbledore stood in front of him, his hands on Cedric's shoulders.

"Mr. Diggory, where is Mr. Potter?" the headmaster asked him.

"I dunno, sir. He grabbed the Cup and we were Portkeyed like you said, but he's not here. Where could he have been Portkeyed to?"

"I do not know, Mr. Diggory, but we will find out. Go and sit in the stands. We shall tell you as soon as we get more information."

Cedric nodded curtly at the headmaster as they broke away and while Dumbledore headed towards the other judges, Cedric continued his scan of the crowd. His eyes fell on his parents and he dashed up into the stands. Several people patted him on the back, giving him sympathetic congratulations for finishing, but Cedric only nodded politely. When he reached them, he hugged both his parents, glad that he had come out all right.

"I'm sorry, Dad," Cedric said to his father when they pulled away from their hug.

"It's all right, son. I'm just glad you're all right."

Cedric's mother hugged him tearfully happy that her son was still in one piece. But Cedric excused himself quickly as he saw Hermione out of the corner of his eye. He climbed through the students as she did the same and they met in the middle on the stairs. Hermione had tears streaming down her face as Cedric wrapped his arms around her, picked her up, and kissed her, twirling her around.

"Cedric, thank Merlin you're okay," Hermione said breathlessly as he wiped her tears away with one hand and twirled a lock of her curls around one of his fingers.

"I had a promise to keep," Cedric told her, kissing her lightly on the nose.

"Where is Harry?" Hermione wanted to know.

"I don't know. We were meant to be Portkeyed back here, but I don't know where Harry got Portkeyed to. Dumbledore says he'll let us know as soon as they have more information."

Taking Hermione's hand in his, they sat down on the steps. As Hermione leaned against his strong chest she said quietly, "I hope he's all right."

Cedric kissed her on the top of her head before placing his chin on her head and whispering, "Me too, love. Me too."

-------------------------------------

The crowd waited with bated breath for Harry to return. About a half hour after Cedric had come back, there was another flash of light as Harry hit the ground and the Triwizard Cup rolled out of his grasp. He was bloody and mangled and his kit was ripped past repair.

Cedric and Hermione sat bolt upright and Cedric pulled Hermione to her feet. They made their way over to Harry as Dumbledore and Moody did the same. Cedric and Hermione made it there first and they bent down next to Harry as Cedric asked, "Harry, what happened?"

"Professor Dumbledore…the Cup…Portkey…Tom Riddle…" Harry panted.

"What happened, Mr. Potter?" Dumbledore asked him again.

Hermione was starting to weep again and Cedric hugged her before Ron said from behind the couple, "Hermione, come on, let them talk. We'll talk to Harry in a moment."

"Thanks," Cedric said, smiling at Ron and urging Hermione to join him and the other Gryffindors. As they walked away, Cedric turned back to the conversation.

"Professor Dumbledore, the Cup was a Portkey to somewhere else. Harry's touching it made it Portkey me back here, but it must have Portkeyed Harry somewhere else," Cedric tried to explain to the headmaster.

Dumbledore nodded before saying, "Mr. Potter—"

But there was no one there. Cedric looked around frantically to see Harry being hauled off by Professor Moody.

"Headmaster, Professor Moody is taking Harry somewhere," Cedric said, but Dumbledore was in conversation with the other judges.

"Headmaster!" Cedric said more urgently, "Professor Moody has Harry!"

Dumbledore turned to look at Cedric and then at where Cedric was pointing.

"Stay here," he told Cedric firmly as he and Professor McGonagall took off after them.

Cedric watched them leave when he heard a very angry, "Ron! Let me go!"

He turned to see Hermione running toward him.

"Where did Professor Moody take Harry?" she asked breathlessly as Ron came to join them.

"Dunno."

-------------------------------------

Later that night, Cedric, Ron, and Hermione sat quietly in the hospital wing. Hermione had her head on Cedric's shoulder as the three of them watched Harry sleep. Cedric was still stunned at the news he had received earlier.

"I can't believe—"

"—Moody's an imposter," Ron finished for him.

"Yeah," Hermione agreed. "Just when you think you can trust someone."

"Like Krum?" Cedric offered.

"Exactly," Hermione said, stifling a yawn

"Do you suppose he'll be all right?" Ron asked, gesturing towards the motionless Harry.

"I hope so," Cedric and Hermione said in unison.

As the night wore on, Hermione fell asleep on Cedric's shoulder and Ron tried hard to stay awake with the older boy. Before long, the early morning sun began to shine through the windows and Cedric noticed Harry stir.

"Harry?" he asked expectantly.

Hermione stirred awake and Ron also became more attentive as the three of them peered at Harry. Slowly, the boy's eyes opened and he took the glasses that Cedric held out for him.

"Thanks," he said weakly as he tried to hoist himself up to a sitting position and wincing.

"Oh, Harry, thank Merlin you're okay!" Hermione said, getting up, taking Harry's face in her hands, and kissing him on the cheek.

"Oy, Hermione. Thanks, but I think you're going to make your boyfriend jealous," Harry said, wincing at the quick movement.

"Are you kidding, mate? It's good to have you back," Cedric told him, smiling.

"Very good," Ron agreed. "I don't know how much longer I could handle it with these two," he said jokingly as Hermione slapped him playfully on the arm.

"What happened last night, Harry?" Cedric asked him as he scooted his chair closer to the bed.

Hermione helped Harry position some pillows behind him so that he could sit up properly before she sat down next to Cedric again.

"Thanks," Harry said to Hermione before turning to Cedric. "When I touched the Cup, I was Portkeyed to a graveyard, one that's been in my dreams for awhile now. And I don't really remember a lot of it, but the important part is this: Voldemort's back."

The three listeners winced at the mention of the Dark Lord's name, but were all in disbelief.

"Back?" Hermione asked, the first of the three to speak.

"Yeah, and that's why Barty Crouch Jr. told me about the dragons and told you, Cedric, about the egg, because he knew that you would tell me. And he was the one that Imperiused Krum to use the Cruciatus Curse on you and Fleur. It was all a plan—"

"—To get you to the Cup and eventually to the graveyard," Hermione finished for him.

"Right," Harry concluded, nodding at his friends.

The four of them sat in silence for a few moments, absorbing everything that had actually happened in the past year. Cedric was the one that broke the silence as he inhaled deeply and then exhaled in a long, low whistle.

"Well, that's some game."


	8. Everything's In Order

EVERYTHING'S IN ORDER

Feeling a bit dodgy, Cedric trudged along the darkened streets, pulling his hood further over his head. He was dressed in all black and carrying a black duffel bag. The hood of his black sweatshirt covered his light brown locks as he continued down the street.

When he had demanded Dumbledore tell him where Hermione was a few weeks earlier, he had expected the headmaster to be a bit more reluctant than he was. He had simply nodded, written something down on a piece of parchment, folded it up and handed it to the boy telling him, "There's a reason why your Miss Granger has been so cryptic in her messages. Wait until after the 12th of August and then dress in dark Muggle clothing, Apparate somewhere just outside London, and walk to this address. When you have memorised the paper, set flame to it. Then, you must think about what you read on the parchment and you shall find Miss Granger. It is highly important, Mr. Diggory, that you do not let anyone else read it, for this slip of parchment in the wrong hands can be dangerous."

Cedric had nodded curtly in understanding and thanked the headmaster.

Here it was, just before midnight on August 13th as Cedric finally turned onto the correct street. Setting down his bag, he opened the slip of parchment and strained to read it in the sparse street light. It read:

_The headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at number twelve, Grimmauld Place, London._

Cedric put his wand tip to the parchment and set fire to it, as he was instructed. He picked up his bag again and scanned the houses, thinking about what he had just read. Suddenly, an old door popped up between numbers eleven and thirteen and checking over his shoulder, Cedric made his way to the door.

No sooner had Cedric stepped up to the door did the door open to reveal Remus Lupin.

Cedric looked at him skeptically and started, "Professor—?" but he was pushed through the door and the door was shut quickly behind him as the former professor whispered frantically, "Get in!"

Once he had shut the door and rebolted its numerous deadbolts, Remus Lupin turned to the teenage boy and said amiably, "Well, hullo there, Mr. Diggory. Welcome to the headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix. I expect you're looking for Hermione?"

Cedric nodded, still a bit confused as Mrs. Weasley came into the entryway.

"Oh, Cedric, dear! Good to see you! Would you like something to eat, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked him as she took his sweatshirt that he had removed and used her wand to hang it on the coat rack.

"That would be great, Mrs. Weasley, thanks," Cedric agreed, smiling. Mrs. Weasley nodded in a preoccupied way as she led him into the small kitchen. Inside, there was a gathering of older wizards. Some of them were unfamiliar, but Cedric immediately recognised Arthur, Bill, and Charlie Weasley and he looked rather alarmed when he saw Mad-Eye Moody.

"Don't worry, son. I'm the real Alastor Moody," he told Cedric with a chuckle. Cedric forced a laugh as Mrs. Weasley conjured up a seat for him. Cedric sat down next to a younger looking witch with a shock of pink hair.

"Cedric Diggory? I'm Tonks," she introduced herself, extending a hand, which Cedric shook. "And that there"—she gestured to a tall dark man—"is Kingsley Shacklebolt."

Cedric said hello to the other man as well.

"They're all members of the Order of the Phoenix," Charlie explained. "Some original members who helped during the First Wizarding War and some are children of original members like Bill, Tonks, and I."

Mrs. Weasley had set a steaming bowl of soup in front of Cedric and he was nodding at Charlie while slowly sipping at his soup. He quickly finished his bowl and Mrs. Weasley got rid of it with a quick flick of her wand.

"Cedric dear, Hermione doesn't know you're here yet, so why don't you head upstairs. You can share a room with the twins. Hermione is in the room next door with Ginny," Mrs. Weasley told him. Cedric nodded and thanked her as he excused himself from the table.

As he started up the stairs, he was nearly deafened by the sound of screaming. A female voice was shouting at the top of her lungs while a rather large house elf in a grimy tea cozy grumbled about half-breeds and his mistress.

Suddenly, Cedric heard all the bedroom doors open. First Ron and Harry poked their heads out to see what was causing the racket, then Fred and George, then Ginny and Hermione.

Cedric's eyes immediately fell upon his girlfriend. She was in a tank top and a pair of shorts, clearly ready for bed. Her light brown hair was pulled up in a bun on top of her head and she looked around blearily. She rubbed her eyes and suddenly realised who was standing on the steps.

"CEDRIC!" Hermione squealed, running and jumping into his arms.

"Hullo, love," Cedric replied, hugging her and kissing her on the cheek.

Ron and the twins made retching noises as Ginny and Harry laughed at the reunited couple.

One by one, the other teenagers went back into their own rooms as Cedric set Hermione back on the ground and smiled at her, twirling a stray strand of her hair around his index finger.

"I'm sorry about the letters," she apologised.

Cedric nodded in understanding before he asked, "So what has been going on?"

He took a seat against the wall and Hermione curled up next to him, leaning on his strong chest as he draped his arm around her shoulders.

"Well, we don't really know for sure. Harry was attacked by Dementors in Surrey and he was brought here by Moody, Tonks, Shacklebolt, Lupin, and some other Order members and he had his hearing yesterday because of his violation of the Use of Underage Sorcery, but he got off because of Dumbledore. And we haven't really been allowed to say much in letters, but to be honest; we don't really know what's going on."

"No one believes that the Dark Lord is back, do they?" Cedric asked her.

Hermione shook her head as she laced her fingers with his and kissed his hand, enjoying being back of the arms of her boyfriend. Cedric scoffed in disbelief, placing his chin on top of Hermione's head. Hermione stirred and reluctantly pulled herself away from his embrace.

"We should go to bed. We have to help Mrs. Weasley with cleaning the house tomorrow," Hermione told him.

"Whose house is this?"

"Sirius' house," Hermione told him simply. Cedric nodded in understanding as he stood and offered his hand to her to help her up. As she opened the door to the room she shared with Ginny, Cedric kissed her quickly on the lips.

"See you in the morning then," he told her. Hermione smiled at him before they both shut the doors to their rooms.

-------------------------------------

The next morning, the seven teenagers emerged from their rooms in sweats and tumbled down the stairs quietly for breakfast. Cedric pulled out a chair for Hermione before sitting down next to her. Mrs. Weasley placed heaping plates of eggs, pancakes, and bacon in front of the groggy teenagers.

"Eat up! You'll need your strength for the cleaning today!" she told them cheerily as they all dug into their breakfasts. After breakfast Mrs. Weasley took the kids into the drawing room and taught them how to use the doxycide for cleaning and before long, the room was filled with a cloud of doxycide among the coughing teenagers. After a several hours of cleaning, it was nearly half three in the afternoon and they retired to clean up and take breaks before dinner.

-------------------------------------

Cedric had been talking to the twins about their Extendable Ears when he excused himself to go look for his girlfriend. He asked Ginny where she was and Ginny told him that Hermione had gone to take a shower. Cedric smiled mischievously to himself as he stood outside the bathroom. He glanced over his shoulder to make sure the hall was deserted before he slipped into the bathroom and shut the door. The small room was filled with hot steam from Hermione's shower.

"Hermione?" Cedric called out.

"Cedric! What are you doing in here?!" she asked him alarmed.

"Stay there. I'm coming in."

"IN?!"

"Yes, don't worry. It's no big deal. I'm just going to shampoo my hair. I'm too impatient to wait for the others."

Cedric stripped off his clothing and pulled aside the curtain to step inside. He smiled at his girlfriend as he stuck his head under the hot water and rinsed his hair before shampooing it. Hermione just stood there, unsure of what to do.

"What?" Cedric asked her staring face as he rinsed the suds out of his hair.

Hermione shook her head silently, as if unable to form words. After Cedric had all the suds out of his hair, he bent down and kissed Hermione soundly on the lips, making her emit a small moan rather reluctantly.

"That's what I thought," Cedric said in a rather cheeky way.

Before he could stop her, Hermione's lips had claimed his again and soon he had her pinned against the tiled walls with his tongue exploring her mouth. They stopped mid-kiss when they heard the bathroom door open.

"Hermione?" Ginny called.

Hermione tried to remove her lips from Cedric quietly and called back, "Yes, Gin?"

"Hermione, Mum was wondering…wait a minute. Why are there two pairs of pants on the floor?"

Hermione was silent as she tried to think of a logical explanation, but could not come up with one.

"Cedric?" Ginny called, a hint of a smile in her voice.

Despite Hermione's pleading look to keep quiet, Cedric answered, "Yes, Ginny."

"Hello Cedric. Seem to have caught you in a compromising situation," she giggled.

"Ginny, you can't tell! Please," Hermione called to her friend.

"My lips are sealed, 'Mione. Wait, you guys aren't…?"

"NO!" Cedric and Hermione shouted together.

"Just making sure. Dinner's ready when you are. And might I suggest coming down at separate times," Ginny advised as she shut the door behind her.

Hermione let out a sigh of relief as Cedric chuckled and shut off the water. Handing his girlfriend a towel, he grabbed another and tied it around his waist. He kissed her on the cheek as she left to go back to her bedroom. Cedric counted to ten before exiting the bathroom and returning to the twins' room.

-------------------------------------

Ten minutes later, Cedric walked downstairs to the kitchen and found everyone huddled around the table gaping at three shiny things on the table.

"Hey, Ced! Congratulations!" George shouted. He held up a shiny gold Head Boy's badge and Cedric smiled.

"They came earlier today," Mrs. Weasley told him. "Congratulations, Cedric dear!"

"Who are the others for? Cedric asked, taking the badge and examining it.

"Ron and I made Gryffindor Prefects," Hermione told him, showing him the badge she had pinned to her shirt.

Mrs. Weasley was bustling about the kitchen as Sirius said, "Molly's having a little celebration of sorts for you three. Never was a Prefect myself. James and I were in detention too much."

A relieved smile seemed to sweep across Harry's face as Ginny said, "Well Cedric and Hermione already did a little celebrating of their own!"

She giggled as they both shot her a look. Luckily, everyone was being too loud to hear Ginny's outburst and soon Mrs. Weasley told them to head outside to the picnic table for dinner. As the rest of the group headed outside, Cedric caught his girlfriend's wrist and pulled her body flush against his.

"Congratulations, Hermione," Cedric said to her, placing a kiss on her lips.

"Congratulations to you too, Head Boy!" Hermione giggled as Cedric tickled her playfully. Wrapping his arm around her waist, he led her outside to join the rest of the group.


	9. Fighting Back

FIGHTING BACK

Cedric pulled Hermione into a dark corner of in Hogsmeade village and pinned her up against the wall, kissing her soundly on the mouth. His tongue snaked out of his own mouth and pried hers open, exploring every inch of her mouth with his tongue and savouring her taste.

"Merlin, I've wanted to do that for so long," he breathed when they finally broke apart.

"What was that for?" Hermione asked breathlessly as she blushed furiously.

"The Head Boy's not allowed to snog his girlfriend in the hallway, you know."

"There's no specific rule against it," Hermione argued, "you could do anything you bloody please as Head Boy."

Hermione giggled and Cedric smiled, enjoying the sound of her laugh.

"Besides we have more important things to do than snog in dark alleyways of Hogsmeade," Hermione reasoned. She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards The Hog's Head.

"You're bloody pushy!" Cedric complained as he trailed behind her, but smiled nonetheless.

-------------------------------------

Hermione pushed open the door to The Hog's Head to find Ron and Harry already there drinking Butterbeer together. Cedric broke away from her to get them Butterbeers from the bar. After paying, he joined the trio at their table.

"So who all is coming, Harry?" Cedric inquired.

"No idea," Harry told him, shaking his head. As if to answer Cedric, the door to the pub opened and a flood of Hogwarts students made their way to their table. Fred and George led Alicia Spinnett, Katie Bell, and Angelina Johnson over. Ginny followed them trailed by Michael Corner, Terry Boot, and Neville. Then the Patil twins came in with Lavender Brown followed by Luna Lovegood, Lee Jordan, Roger Davies, the Creevey brothers, Zacharias Smith, Justin Finch-Fletchley, and Liam Hobbes. The last to come in were Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas along with Cho Chang and Marietta Edgecombe.

After the group had all gotten drinks and settled in, Hermione cleared her throat to get their attention, Cedric smiling proudly at his girlfriend. She told the group about their Defence Against the Dark Arts group and had them all sign a piece of paper, agreeing to keep the group under wraps.

After they had gone over all the preliminary orders of business, they adjourned and each of the group went their separate ways. Cedric smiled proudly. They would do well. They would learn to save themselves from the imminent danger around them.

-------------------------------------

Cedric buried himself in his four NEWT classes (Charms, Transfiguration, Defence Against the Dark Arts, and Herbology) for most of the term, only coming up for air as Christmas approached. Between juggling meetings of Dumbledore's Army, NEWT classes, Head Boy duties, spending time with Hermione, and, of course, organising Quidditch practice for the Hufflepuff team, which he was now Captain of, Cedric hadn't even realised Christmas was coming save for the Christmas decorations popping up all over the castle.

Cedric was patrolling the corridors one night on his Head Boy duty, when he saw Harry and Ron trailing quickly after Professor McGonagall. Before he could catch up with them, the three of them disappeared into Professor Dumbledore's secret passageway. Flustered, Cedric ran toward Gryffindor Tower and stopped in front of the Fat Lady.

"My girlfriend's in there and her friends are in trouble," he explained.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Diggory, but I need a password, not an explanation," the Fat Lady retorted.

"I'm Head Boy!" Cedric nearly shouted.

"You're not a Gryffindor, son," the Fat Lady explained. "No password, no entry."

Cedric threw up his arms in disgust as he hurried back toward Dumbledore's secret passageway. He stepped onto the staircase and muttered, "Fizzing Whizbee" as the staircase lurched into motion. When it finally got to his office, Cedric leapt off the staircase and ran toward the headmaster's door and started pounding on it. The door opened on the third pound and caught Cedric with his fist in midair.

"There is no need for such a racket, Mr. Diggory. I assure you that Miss Granger is quite well," Dumbledore said evenly.

"Where is she, Headmaster? Where was Professor McGonagall taking Potter and Weasley? Why won't they keep us informed?" Cedric spoke quickly without taking a breath.

"Mr. Diggory, Hogwarts is no longer a safe place for this type of conversation. I will Portkey you to Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley, and Mr. Potter. They are at St. Mungo's. I'm afraid Mr. Weasley's father has been attacked."

Conjuring up a Portkey, Dumbledore motioned for Cedric to take it and before he knew it, Cedric felt a jerk behind his bellybutton and was being pelted through space, landing in 12 Grimmauld Place.

Cedric caught sight of two matching heads of flaming red hair and called out, "Fred! George!"

The twins turned and waved at Cedric as he jogged up to join them.

"What happened, guys?"

"Dad was attacked by a snake. Bloody good thing Harry knew about it, though," George (or was it Fred?) told Cedric as the boys walked up the stairs to the room that they had shared over the summer.

When they reached the top of the stairs, Hermione ran into her boyfriend's arms as he hugged her and spun her around.

"Are you okay?" he asked in a concerned voice.

"I'm fine. How did you know?"

"I saw McGonagall taking Harry and Ron to the headmaster's office," Cedric told her. "How did you get here?"

"I got here this morning," Hermione told him. It wasn't until she had told him this that he realised that it was late morning and he had been running around trying to figure out what was going on for hours. That afternoon, the seven teenagers accompanied Mrs. Weasley to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. They followed her to the Creature-Induced Injury ward and entered Mr. Weasley's hospital room.

"Hello kids," Mr. Weasley said, struggling to pull himself up into a sitting position and still trying to sound upbeat.

"Mr. Weasley, I hope you're feeling better soon," Cedric said, concernedly.

"Thanks, son. Your parents must be wondering where you are, what with the holidays coming up," Mr. Weasley said to the young Hufflepuff.

"Oh, no, sir. I was going to spend it with Hermione anyway," Cedric told him, slipping his arm around Hermione's waist as she laced their fingers together.

The group chatted for a bit before Mrs. Weasley turned up to take them all back to the Burrow. That Christmas, Cedric spent it with the Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione in the closed ward of St. Mungo's. He could not have been more relaxed than he was in the company of these people. On Christmas Day, the lot of them gathered around Mr. Weasley's bed, Hermione leaning on Cedric lovingly as the group opened their presents together. By the time the Christmas holidays were over, Cedric was closer with the Weasley family than he had ever been before.

-------------------------------------

As the end of Cedric's final year grew nearer and nearer, tensions rose. The Weasley twins had left the school after being busted for the last time by Professor Umbridge, Umbridge herself had sacked Professor Trelawney and named herself the new headmistress of Hogwarts as well as having stripped the Prefects and the Head Boy and Girl of their powers in favour of her own Inquisitorial Squad, a band of Slytherins looking to cause trouble.

To top everything off, Dumbledore's Army had been outed and therefore disbanded after Marietta Edgecombe ratted them out to the new headmistress.

Frankly, the only thing keeping Cedric at Hogwarts was Hermione and he couldn't wait for graduation.

-------------------------------------

Sneaking around the corridors at night to meet Hermione became harder and harder with the Inquisitorial Squad lurking in every place imaginable. Cedric checked around a corner as he hurried to the next corner, hoping not to be detected. He looked around him for the bushy light brown hair that belonged to the girl he loved, but did not see it. Cedric knew he was at the right place and waited for hours for Hermione to show up.

Just as he was about to give up and go look for her, Cedric heard footsteps. He hid in a dark corner as he watched Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe, and Gregory Goyle come around the corner.

"I can't believe I'm hiding from a bunch of fifth years!" Cedric thought to himself as he waited for them to leave before taking off in the other direction. Though he had wanted to search for Hermione, he decided that it would be too risky and returned to the Hufflepuff common room defeatedly.

-------------------------------------

The next day, Cedric sat in the Great Hall with Liam eating breakfast and listening to what everyone was buzzing about. A group of students had gone to the Department of Mysteries. Cedric knew immediately that Hermione was in that group and silently wished that she was okay. Suddenly, as if in answer, an owl swooped down in front of them and held out its leg to Cedric. Tied to it was a small roll of parchment which Cedric untied from its leg before the owl took off again. He unrolled the note and read it quickly, Liam looking over his shoulder.

Cedric quickly rolled it back up, stood up, and said, "Sorry, Liam. I've got to go."

Before turning to leave, he looked up to the staff table and caught Dumbledore's eye. The headmaster nodded slightly before Cedric took off for the hospital wing. Skidding to a halt outside of the hospital wing, Cedric saw Hermione sitting in a hospital bed and flipping through the _Sunday Prophet_. Ginny Weasley was curled up on the foot of Hermione's bed while Harry was sitting on the foot of Ron's bed. Neville sat in a chair between the two beds and Luna Lovegood sat to the other side of Ron's bed unaware of the other people around her. Cedric smiled in a relieved way, entering the hospital wing.

"Cedric!" Ginny said brightly, looking up at the handsome Hufflepuff. Hermione looked up and smiled widely, her eyes misting. She nodded as if to acknowledge that now that he was there, everything was going to be okay.

She glanced back down at the paper in her lap and said, "Here it is Harry!" as she began to read about how Harry had been "the lone voice of truth" who "never wavered in his story."

Cedric walked over to Hermione and kissed her lightly on the head as Ginny moved over to her brother's bed so that Cedric could sit down.

"So Dumbledore's Army saw some real action, eh?" Cedric asked the group. This comment spurred a flurry of stories and explanations about what had happened the previous night in the Department of Mysteries, which Cedric obliged to listen to as he sat next to Hermione and took her hand in his, lifting it to his lips for a kiss.

-------------------------------------

Later that night, Cedric still sat in the hospital wing with Hermione. Harry, Ginny, Neville, and Luna had returned to their dormitories and Ron was fast asleep in the bed next to Hermione.

"Are you alright?" Cedric asked her as she shifted herself a bit.

"One of the Death Eaters shot a curse at me. Hurt my ribs pretty badly," she told him as he helped her readjust herself.

"What happened?"

"So much. We were held up by Umbridge, which is why I never met you last night. And then one thing led to another and the next thing I knew, we were riding Thestrals to the Ministry of Magic and we were trying to save Sirius but there were Death Eaters there to stop us. And then the Order showed up and tried to help us and…and…Cedric, Sirius is dead."

Hermione burst into tears as Cedric gently held her and she wept into his shirt.

"Shhh. It's okay, love. There was nothing you could do to save him. I'm sure he knew what he was doing," Cedric consoled her.

Hermione continued to weep quietly into Cedric as he held her close and stroked her soft, bushy hair. He rocked her gently and kissed her on the head and continued to hold her until she fell asleep in his arms.

-------------------------------------

A few weeks later, Cedric sat with Liam in the Great Hall. They wore their Hufflepuff robes and Cedric had his Head Boy badge proudly pinned to his robes once more. They looked at each other and smiled before Cedric looked behind him.

Hermione sat with Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Luna, and the Weasley twins. They all stood and clapped as Hermione beamed proudly at Cedric. Cedric's gaze then fell on his parents. They were also clapping loudly and had risen from their seats. Cedric's mother had tears in her eyes and his father looked as though he was going to burst of pride.

Professor Dumbledore silenced the crowd as he spoke, "I am truly proud of our graduating class this year for they are going out into a world that is no longer as safe as it once was. I hope that all of you will remember what you have learned during your years here. We wish you the best of luck in all your endeavours and ask you to exercise the greatest amount of caution. Congratulations to our Hogwarts class of 1995."

The great hall erupted with applause and cheers as Cedric and Liam laughed and threw their hats into the air. After catching them and replacing them on their heads, Cedric hugged Liam and several of his friends around him including Lee Jordan.

After the ceremony, the groups dispersed and Cedric went to his parents. They congratulated him and hugged him tightly.

"I'm so proud of you, son," Amos told him.

"Thanks, Dad," Cedric said, blushing modestly.

His mother hugged him and congratulated him, crying with joy and seemingly unwilling to let her little boy go. When they had finished, Cedric immediately scanned the crowd for patches of red hair for he knew that would lead him to Hermione. And he found it. He made his way over to his group of friends and was greeted by Harry, Ron, Ginny, the twins, Neville, and many members of the Order including Remus, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. They all congratulated him and patted him on the back and he thanked them before asking Harry if he'd seen Hermione. Harry pointed to where Cedric saw the shocking pink hair of Tonks talking to a very animated Hermione.

Cedric made his way over to them and said to Tonks, "Excuse me, may I cut in?"

Tonks laughed and nodded as she congratulated Cedric before heading back to the group.

"Congratulations," Hermione said to him as Cedric hugged her and kissed her passionately on the lips.

"Hermione, there's something we need to talk about," Cedric told her seriously. He took her hand and led her out of the bustling Great Hall and into the entrance hall of Hogwarts.

"Cedric, what's the matter?" Hermione inquired, looking deeply concerned.

Cedric led her over to the steps and motioned for her to sit down as he sat down next to her.

"Hermione, ever since I saw that little girl huddled in the corner of the library, I've thought that there was something about you that was truly different. Something special."—he reached into his pocket, pulled out a small box and flipped it open to reveal a delicate silver band—"Now…wait—" he put his finger to her lips as she opened her mouth to say something—"please listen before you say anything. I know you're only 16…and I'm only 18 myself, but there's a war going on. And even though we might not get married right away, I want you to wear this so that you know I will ALWAYS love you…and maybe, when you're ready, we can get married."

Hermione looked at him with tears in her eyes as she nodded slowly and a smile lit up her face. Cedric smiled as he slipped the ring on her finger.


	10. This Is Love

THIS IS LOVE

It seemed wrong to be celebrating, Cedric thought. It had only been three years since the Final Battle where Cedric had lost so many friends including fellow members of Dumbledore's Army Terry Boot, Michael Corner, and Liam Reed…his best friend Liam had been killed at the hands of the Death Eaters, dying nobly for the cause. It seemed wrong to be celebrating. It had only been four years since the death of Albus Dumbledore at the hands of Severus Snape. The former headmaster of Hogwarts had brought so much to the Wizarding World in his 157 years. Cedric couldn't stop thinking that it seemed wrong to be celebrating.

He was jolted from his thoughts when Harry Potter entered the small room where Cedric had been changing. He was finishing tying his bowtie as Harry walked in and shut the door behind him.

"Are you okay, mate?" Harry asked Cedric concernedly.

Cedric nodded, straightening the bow and tugging on his jacket as he checked his reflection in the mirror to make sure he looked okay. His reflection reminded him of that night six years ago when he had worn almost the same dress robes to the Yule Ball. It was strange to think that tonight he would be arm in arm with the same girl…the same woman…that he had taken to the ball all those years ago.

-------------------------------------

Hermione stood in front of the mirror at looked at her reflection. Her brown locks curled and fell around her bare shoulders, perfectly framing her face. The beaded bodice of her perfect white gown glittered in the sunlight peaking through the window and the rest of her long dress trailed behind her. Ginny Longbottom carefully stepped over her dress as she placed the crown of Hermione's veil on her head. Fleur Weasley straightened out the back of Hermione's dress and fluffed her hair up some more, preparing the bride for her big day.

"Are you ready, 'Mione?" Ginny, her maid of honour, asked her.

"You know, I thought that marrying the love of my life would make me less nervous, but I'm still bloody terrified," Hermione told her friends with a chuckle as she turned around to look at her bridesmaids.

Fleur, Luna, Cho, and Tonks were all dressed in periwinkle dresses, much like the one Hermione had worn to the Yule Ball and Ginny was wearing nearly an exact replica of the dress. She smiled at them sweetly.

Already, three of her best friends had been married during the war: Fleur had become Fleur Weasley, Ginny had married Neville after his graduation, and Tonks had married Remus Lupin shortly before the end of the war. Hermione was next. And she was ready to take on this next chapter of her life.

Elisabeth Granger entered the room and smiled proudly at her daughter as Ben Granger slipped in after her and smiled as well. Hermione carefully walked over to her dad and took his arm as the rest of the bridal party followed her out the door.

-------------------------------------

Cedric tugged on his sleeves nervously as he stood at the altar and watched Harry, Fred, George, Ron and Neville link arms with Ginny, Fleur, Tonks, Luna, and Cho respectively. He took a deep breath as the music cued up and his parents walked down the aisle, followed by Mr. and Mrs. Granger. Next, Harry and Ginny walked down the aisle followed by Fred and Fleur, George and Tonks, Ron and Luna, and Neville and Cho.

As each of the couples split off to their respective sides, Cedric got more and more nervous. He stood up a little bit straighter as the Wedding March cued up and the crowd rose to their feet. Cedric looked up and laid eyes upon his beautiful Hermione.

Her dress sparkled in the sunlight shining into the church and a huge smile was spread across her face as she clung to her father's arm and he beamed proudly at the guests. As she reached the altar, Cedric walked toward her. Hermione kissed her father on the cheek and let go of his arm as Cedric took her arm.

"Congratulations, sweetheart," Ben Granger said to his daughter. "I love you, Mione."

"I love you too, Dad."

"Take good care of her for me, Cedric," Ben said, turning toward his son-in-law.

"Of course, sir," Cedric said nodding slightly.

The couple smiled at each other lovingly as Ben took his seat next to his wife and Cedric and Hermione took their final steps up to the altar. The minister nodded at the beaming couple and began to speak.

"It is a miracle to the Wizarding World that despite all the hard times we have endured these past few years that some of us still have that glimmer of hope. For Hermione Jane Granger and Cedric Andrew Diggory, they are each others' glimmer of hope. It is such a joy to have the honour of joining these two heroes in holy matrimony. If anyone here knows of any reason why these two should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace."

The crowd was silent and the minister continued, "And now, if we could have the rings please."

Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out a white gold band and a roll of parchment as Ginny held out her hand containing the same things to Hermione. Cedric and Hermione held each others' rings as the minister continued, "Hermione, I believe you have prepared your own vows."

Hermione nodded as she unrolled the parchment and turned to Cedric, "Cedric, I never thought that I would find a person that I could spend the rest of my life with at eleven years old. Over the past several years, you have always been there for me and even stayed with me in the darkest of times. For this, I will forever be grateful. But it means so much more to me to have found someone that can not only understand me, but can see through all my little quirks and still find a place in your heart for me. You are one of my best friends in the world and I love you with all my heart."

Hermione was crying slightly as the minister nodded and asked Cedric to read his vows to her.

"Hermione Jane Granger. The little bookworm in the library. The smartest girl at Hogwarts. The girl with the adorably bushy hair. You have so many things that you're known for, but to me, you are only Hermione Jane Granger, the love of my life. You have been with me through everything and have stayed with me all these years. I set out to Hogwarts wanting to have an adventure and nothing more, but you, my love, have taken me on the adventure of a lifetime; one that I hope will continue in the years to come because everyday with you is such an adventure. I love you."

The minister then said to Hermione, "Hermione, place your ring on Cedric's finger and repeat after me: I, Hermione Jane Granger, take Cedric Andrew Diggory to be my husband; to love and to cherish till death parts us." 

Hermione repeated the words and slipped the ring on Cedric's finger and the minister tapped the ring with his wand, binding the ring to Cedric's finger. Cedric beamed as he took the ring in his hand.

The minister turned to the groom and said, "Cedric, place your ring on Hermione's finger and repeat after me: I, Cedric Andrew Diggory, take Hermione Jane Granger to be my wife; to love and to cherish till death parts us."

Cedric repeated the words, looking deep into her eyes and slipped the ring on her finger as the minister tapped the ring with his wand, binding Hermione's ring to her finger as well.

"With the power vested in me by the Ministry of Magic, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Cedric, you may kiss the bride," the minister told him with a wink.

Cedric didn't skip a beat as he pulled Hermione into a passionate kiss.


	11. Sweet Kisses

SWEET KISSES

With his wife in his arms, Cedric murmured an "Alohamora" as the door to their honeymoon suite opened and Hermione giggled as Cedric carried her through the threshold.

"Why thank you, Mr. Diggory," Hermione said as he set her down on her feet.

"It was my pleasure, Mrs. Diggory," Cedric told her with a smile as he adjusted the lei around his neck. "Welcome to Honolulu, my love."

Cedric kissed Hermione on the cheek as he wrapped his arms around her from behind. She smiled and giggled at him. Breaking free of his grasp, Hermione opened her suitcase with a quick flick of her wand and with another flick, everything was in drawers. Cedric did the same before asking his wife what she wanted to do on their first day of their honeymoon.

"Well, the beach of course! It _is_ Hawaii after all!" Hermione said as she pulled out a swimsuit. She changed quickly into her brand new swimsuit: a pink and black polka dot two-piece suit with a halter top and bottoms with ties on either side of her waist. She grabbed a towel, flip-flops, and her sunscreen potion before Cedric had even finished picking out a swimsuit.

"Anxious, love?" he asked her with a chuckle.

Hermione nodded as Cedric changed into a pair of dark green swim trunks. She nearly fainted looking at Cedric's toned and tanned upper body as he, too, grabbed flip-flops and a towel. Wrapping his arm around her shoulders, he led her out of the hotel room and out to the beach.

The newlyweds laid their towels down in the soft white sand of the beach and laid down next to each other as Hermione slathered sunscreen potion on herself. Offering the bottle to her husband, Cedric shook his head.

"I never burn. Only tan."

"Okay, Mr. Perfect," Hermione said sarcastically, sticking her tongue out at him and shoving him lightly on the shoulder. Cedric moved to grab her wrist, but Hermione stood up and ran towards the ocean, immersing herself in the waves crashing onto the beach. Cedric followed after her, splashing into the water and Hermione plunged under the water, wetting her hair and swimming away from her husband playfully. Cedric swam after her and grabbed Hermione's ankle, pulling her toward him.

"There's no way you're getting away from me that easily, Mrs. Diggory!" Cedric told her menacingly, a huge smile wiping across his face.

Hermione screamed and laughed as they stood in the waves. The waves crashed around them, threatening to knock them over. Hermione nearly fell over when one particularly strong wave came at them, but Cedric wrapped his arms tightly around her waist. Bending his head down and looking deep into her eyes, Cedric's lips claimed Hermione's in a kiss. His tongue pushed against her lips and her lips parted allowing him entrance. Cedric's tongue explored Hermione's mouth as she moaned in the kiss.

They pulled away breathlessly and Cedric leaned his forehead against hers.

"Forget the bloody beach," Cedric said huskily. Hermione nodded and as he threw her over his shoulder, she squealed. Cedric grabbed their things and trudged back up to the hotel.

-------------------------------------

He set her down and they walked into the lobby making a straight path towards the elevators. As they stepped inside the elevator, Cedric pushed the button for their floor before pinning Hermione against the wall and kissing her soundly again. They both moaned as Cedric rubbed his body against Hermione's in anticipation.

The elevator dinged and Cedric pulled himself away from Hermione. Grabbed her hand, he led her down the hall and inserted the keycard into their door. As the lock clicked, Cedric pushed open the door allowing Hermione to enter the room. Stepping through the doorway, he dropped their things on the ground before taking her waist and pulling her in for another long kiss.

Cedric wrapped his arms around Hermione's chest and Hermione jumped and wrapped her legs around his waist as he walked her toward the bed. Cedric's hands found the tie of Hermione's top and quickly untied it. The top of her swimsuit fell to the floor as Cedric placed her lightly on the bed. Standing over her, he kissed her neck and moved down to her breasts and down her belly until he came to the top of the bottoms of her swimsuit. Cedric looked up at Hermione and she sat up, pushing Cedric's swim trunks off of him. After his swim trunks dropped to the floor, Cedric hooked his fingers on Hermione's bottoms and slid them down her legs. Letting out a breath he hadn't realised he was holding, Cedric moved on top of Hermione, his body warming hers as they continued to kiss.

-------------------------------------

Hermione woke up a few hours later lying in bed. She stretched like a cat waking from a catnap and she smiled happily. Turning on her side, she came face to face with Cedric, a satisfied smile playing on his lips. He kissed her nose lightly and she wrinkled her nose as he did.

"Hello, my love," Cedric said to her, tucking a strand of her curly hair behind her ear.

"That was amazing, Cedric," Hermione told him with a smile. "I can't believe we've waited this long to do that."

"Oh no, this wasn't our first time. I used to take advantage of you in your sleep when we were living together," he told her, a smile on his face.

Hermione scoffed at him and laughed. His eyes brightened as he laughed with her, making her fall in love with him all over again.

-------------------------------------

A few weeks later, the Diggorys were back in their flat in Muggle London. Cedric was in the kitchen conjuring up some dinner after a late night in the Department of Magical Games and Sports where he worked. He was putting the finishing touches on dinner when Hermione came down the stairs with a strange look on her face.

"Hullo, love," Cedric said, giving his wife a kiss on the cheek. Hermione leaned into the kiss before she turned to her husband and smiled at him with tears in her eyes.

"Cedric, I'm pregnant."


	12. A Welcome

A WELCOME

"Twins?! Are you sure?!" Cedric asked the Healer in disbelief.

"Quite, Mr. Diggory. We don't often make mistakes about things like this, sir."

Hermione and Cedric were at their appointment with the Healer at St. Mungo's handling Hermione's pregnancy. Though she was in her final stages of her pregnancy, she was still abnormally large and they had gone to the Healer to see what could possibly be wrong.

The Healer smiled at the mother-to-be. "Would you like to know the sexes of the babies, Mrs. Diggory?"

"No, no, we want to be surprised, right Ced?" Hermione asked her husband.

He was silent, a permanent look of shock plastered on his face. Hermione smiled at the Healer and said, "Yes, we'd like to be surprised, thanks."

-------------------------------------

Cedric and Hermione barely had time to think about the January due date of their children with Christmas right around the corner. They were shopping, spending time with the Weasleys and Harry at Bill and Fleur's house and generally keeping themselves busy.

It was Christmas Eve night that the Diggorys went over to Ginny and Neville's for a Christmas celebration with much of the former Order of the Phoenix. Bridgette, Bill and Fleur's three year old daughter, bent under the Christmas tree and handed out presents as Neville sat with a pregnant Ginny, Cedric sat with his pregnant Hermione, and Harry, Ron, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, and many of the members of the former Order of the Phoenix including Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Lupin and Tonks, Kingsley, and Moody sat around the living room.

Hermione put her hand on her belly as she winced. Cedric placed his hand on top of hers and asked her quietly, "You okay, darling?"

"I'm fine. I'm fine," Hermione told him, smiling softly at him.

The group began to rip open their presents when Hermione winced again, grabbing Cedric's hand and squeezed…HARD.

"Darling?" Cedric asked, concernedly.

"Cedric, contractions. They're getting worse. I think it's time."

"NOW?! It's only December!" Cedric said in a strained whisper.

The group looked over at the couple and saw Hermione in pain.

"Oh my," Mrs. Weasley said, "Hermione, dear, we need to get you to St. Mungo's." 

"With a flick of Cedric's wand, he relieved the pain of the contractions and scooped his wife up in his arms.

"Not everyone!" Mrs. Weasley shouted as everyone moved to get up and head toward the door.

"Actually, you guys can come along later," Cedric said, "But right now, I just need to get Hermione to the hospital."

Everyone agreed as Cedric nodded and Apparated himself and Hermione to St. Mungo's.

-------------------------------------

With a pop, Cedric arrived with Hermione in his arms at the maternity ward of St. Mungo's Hospital.

"Ah, the lovely Diggorys," Hermione's Healer, Healer Anderson, was waiting for the couple when they arrived.

Healer Anderson had a wheelchair, which Cedric placed Hermione in as they wheeled her to a private room.

Within a few hours, Hermione was ready to go into delivery room and Cedric squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"I love you, Hermione Diggory," Cedric told her with a slight smile.

"I love you too…"

-------------------------------------

Just a few minutes later, Hermione had their first baby, a baby boy and 4 minutes later, a baby girl.

-------------------------------------

Cedric smiled proudly as he held his son in his arms and looked at Hermione as she held her daughter. Her face was smiling proudly, but Cedric could tell that she was tired. Her hair was wiped across her sweaty forehead and there was a large bun of hair on her head.

"So have we got names, darling?" Cedric asked his wife.

"I know I want the girl to have my mum's name as a middle name. What do you think of Chloe?"

"Chloe Elisabeth Diggory? That's beautiful, darling," Cedric said with a smile upon his face. "I was thinking, you know, that we should name the boy after Liam. I miss him so much and he was my best friend. I think it's only fair to his memory, you know?"

"Absolutely, love."

"Liam Amos Diggory. What do you think?" Cedric asked his wife.

"I think that's great."

As Hermione smiled at her husband and her children, everyone from the gathering that they had had at Ginny and Neville's house came into the room.

"How are you, Hermione?" Mrs. Weasley asked her concernedly.

"I'm fine. I'm great actually."

"TWINS?! Merlin's beard there's more," Mr. Weasley said in a shocked voice as Fred and George smiled proudly.

"Actually we've known about it for a while and wanted to ask Fred and George to be god fathers and Fleur and Ginny to be godmothers," Cedric explained, "so, Fred and Ginny, will you two be godparents to Liam Amos Diggory?"

Ginny took Liam from Cedric as Fred looked at his godson and said, "Yeah, he's cute enough. I think I could do that, mate."

Cedric laughed as Hermione continued, "And Fleur and George, will you be godparents to Chloe Elisabeth Diggory?"

Fleur took Chloe in her arms as George looked at his goddaughter and smiled. Looking up at Fred he said, "My goddaughter is cuter."

"Mine is."

"Mine is."

"Quiet you two," Mrs. Weasley scolded, "You're ruining the moment."

Cedric and Hermione laughed at the twins as Cedric sat down on the edge of the bed next to her and put his arms around her shoulders. As they watched their friends cooing over their children, Cedric kissed the top of her head and smiled.

"Happy Christmas Hermione. This is the best gift ever," Cedric told her.

"Happy Christmas, Ced. This really IS the best present ever."


	13. First Time

FIRST TIME

Cedric walked through the door of his and Hermione's London house to see his son Liam crawling toward him. Despite the fact that he had had a long day working in the Department of Magical Games and Sports, he was happy to see his son. The toddler cooed as Cedric scooped him up and held him under his arm like a rugby ball, his favourite way to carry his son about the house.

"Ced, is that you?" Hermione yelled from the kitchen.

"Hullo, love," Cedric shouted into the kitchen. "And hullo to you Liam," he added in a baby voice. "How is my big son? Huh? Daddy missed his boy today at work. He did!"

Cedric kissed the toddler on the nose as he heard Hermione scold, "No, no, love. Give the spoon back to Mummy. No, Chloe, don't lick it!"

Cedric laughed as he set down his belongings in the entryway of their house and walked into the kitchen, his son still under his arm. He bent down and gave his wife a kiss on the cheek before settling Liam into his high chair. After fastening him inside, Cedric pulled his daughter out of her high chair and into his arms.

"Daddy missed his little girl today too, Clo!" Cedric told his daughter as he kissed her on the cheek. The little girl giggled and grabbed wildly for Cedric's golden brown locks.

"Ow," Cedric said flatly as she tugged on his hair playfully. "You'd better stop doing that or boys are going to not like you when you grow up sweetheart. Why do you think it took Mummy so long to find a bloke?"

"Hey!" Hermione exclaimed, setting down her rolling pin.

"What are you making love?" Cedric asked as he pried his hair free of his daughter's grip and put her back into her high chair.

"Christmas cookies."

"The Muggle way?"

"Yes, the Muggle way. This is the way my Mum and I used to make them when I was a little girl. You're just going to have to deal with the fact that your children are Half-Bloods, Mr. Diggory," Hermione told him sarcastically as he ate some of the dough.

"Yum," he said, smacking his lips.

"Okay, unlike my mum, I say you can do that, but at least wash up first. Who knows what kind of illnesses are going around the Ministry!" Hermione said, slapping his hand away as he reached for more dough.

As Cedric walked to the sink to wash his hands, he asked his wife how her day was.

"Well, Liam took his first steps. Chloe looked a bit put out that she couldn't but it was very cute when he did," Hermione told her husband proudly.

"I missed it?!" Cedric asked in a disappointed manner.

"I'm sorry. But you're at work all day. It's not my fault I'm a stay-at-home mum!" Hermione joked with him. "Besides, now that Christmas holidays have begun, maybe Chloe will take hers so that her daddy will be present. And they're both getting very close to their first words, too."

"And their first birthday," Cedric said proudly.

"Yes, their first birthday as well."

Hermione smiled at her husband as he joined her at the table and helped her finish up her last few batches of Christmas cookies. Later that night, they conjured up their Christmas tree and decorated it carefully with Levitating Spells after they had put the children to bed.

-------------------------------------

The next day, Cedric woke and fed his children as he let his wife sleep soundly. It had been quite sometime since she had gotten a proper night's sleep because he had been so busy at the Ministry, but now that it was the Christmas holidays, Cedric had every intention of letting his wife sleep as much as she needed.

After they were fed and washed up, Cedric played with his children for a bit. Liam sat on the ground playing with some random toys that Fred and George had given the twins (under the assurances that they were not magically enhanced for practical jokes), while Chloe sat in her father's lap and he bounced her gently and tickled her lightly making her squeal and try to squirm out of his grasp.

"You're almost as ticklish as your mummy, aren't you, Clo?" Cedric said with a laugh.

His daughter squirmed out of his grasp and onto the floor on her shaky, yet chubby, baby legs. She grasped Cedric's index fingers tightly in her baby fingers and shakily picked up her foot and took a step forward.

"Oh my gosh!" Hermione breathed from the staircase as she watched her daughter take her first steps. Cedric looked up at his wife and smiled, a lock of his hair falling into his eyes sexily. He got up and continued to let his daughter walk toward the Christmas tree with Liam watching his sister in silent awe, his toys forgotten next to him.

When she got up close enough to the tree, Chloe collapsed lightly on her behind. Letting go over her father's finger with one hand, Chloe pointed at the plant and said, "Tree!" excitedly.

"Yes, sweetheart, that's the Christmas tree," Cedric told his daughter, smiling and kissing her on the head. He saw a flash go off as Hermione took a moving picture of the moment, tears of joy welling up into her eyes.

"Looks like we've got another genius Granger on our hands," Cedric told his wife with a laugh.

Hermione laughed good-naturedly as she set down the camera and went to kiss her daughter. Cedric then scooped Chloe up in his arms and said, "Are you going to be smart like Mummy, Chloe?"

The little girl giggled at her father and shouted, "Tree!"

Chloe's proud parents laughed, but clearly Liam was unhappy that his little sister was getting all the attention because he used the table to get up on his wobbly legs and said rather loudly, "Ced!"

Cedric turned around, shocked, looking from his son to his wife before saying to Hermione, "Did he just call me Ced?"

Hermione laughed so hard that she was having trouble breathing as she nodded at Cedric.

"Are you going to be one of those children that call their parents by their first names, Liam?" Cedric laughed at his son, still holding Chloe in his arms as she clutched at another lock of his hair.

Liam giggled cheerfully and began to hit the table loudly with his chubby baby hands.

-------------------------------------

On Christmas Eve, Hermione and Cedric greeted the twins' godparents, the rest of the Weasleys, and many of their friends into their house for the twins' first birthday. The moment the Weasley twins entered the house, they swooped down on their godchildren, laughing and playing with them as the Diggory twins continued to giggle and shout the only words they knew, "tree" and "Ced".

Harry and Ron laughed at the two sets of twins playing with each other as Mrs. Weasley advised her sons to be gentle with the toddlers and Mr. Weasley talked to Bill, Charlie, Remus, Kingsley, Moody, and Cedric about business at the Ministry. Tonks and Fleur joined Hermione in the kitchen as they helped her finish up the cake that she had baked (the Muggle way) for the twins.

"Hermione, I had no idea you were so handy in the kitchen," Tonks said to her as four-year-old Bridgette Weasley wandered into the kitchen. Fleur picked her up into her arms and kissed her on the cheek.

"Me either, to be completely honest," Hermione told her truthfully as she laughed at herself. "I guess because my mum and I used to bake all the time, I thought it would be appropriate for me to do the same thing for my kids."

"Did I hear myself mentioned?" Elisabeth Granger said as she walked into the kitchen with Katherine Diggory.

"MUM! I'm so glad you came!" Hermione exclaimed, hugging her mother. "Katherine, always so good to see you," Hermione said to her mother-in-law.

"Liz and I were just saying how big our grandchildren have gotten!" Katherine told Hermione as she helped place candles into the cake.

Elisabeth greeted the other women in the kitchen and kissed Bridgette on the cheek. After putting the finishing touches on the cake, the women exited the kitchen and joined the rest of the group in the drawing room where Amos Diggory and Ben Granger had joined them. Hermione settled herself next to her husband as their children played with Bridgette.

"Do you guys know where Neville and Ginny are? Or Alicia?" Bill asked as Fleur settled herself next to him.

As if to answer his question, the door opened and a tentative "hello?" was heard. Ginny and Neville had arrived. Ginny came into the room first followed by Neville carrying their son Nathan in his arms, and they sat down with the group. Nathan had been born on the day that the twins were supposed to be born in January and Neville and Ginny had named Harry and Hermione godparents.

Hermione greeted her best friend and Neville before taking Nathan and placing him down with the rest of the children to play.

George looked at his watch as he waited for his wife and soon after the group had again settled down, Alicia entered the house with her and George's daughter Olivia.

"Sorry we're late!" Alicia said, holding her three year old daughter's hand and walking toward her husband.

George kissed his wife and his daughter before Olivia went to join the children on the floor and Alicia went to hug the rest of the group.

"I was getting worried about you guys," George told her as she sat down next to her husband.

"Olivia couldn't decide what she wanted to give the twins for their birthday. That's the last time I let a three year old pick out a birthday present," Alicia said exhaustedly as the group laughed.

-------------------------------------

After dinner, despite the protests of the men, the women sat in the kitchen to clean up at a leisurely speed while the men retired to the drawing room to play with the children. Cedric playfully scooped up his daughter while Fred grabbed Liam. Holding his daughter over his head, Cedric zoomed her into the drawing room as she squealed and shouted, "Tree!"

"Honestly, Diggory, is that the only word you could teach the poor girl?" George laughed as his daughter clutched her father's pinkie finger in her fist.

"It's better than Liam's first word," Cedric told him with a laugh as he sat down on the floor and placed his daughter in his lap.

As if to respond, Liam tumbled toward his father and shouted, "Ced!"

Mr. Weasley laughed heartily. "Now that is a great first word," he said to Cedric as he tickled Liam.

A few minutes later, Tonks poked her head outside of the kitchen and told everyone to come back inside. Cedric grabbed Chloe, Fred scooped up Liam, Bill took Bridgette's hand, Neville took Nathan's hand, and George picked up Olivia as they trooped back into the kitchen. Cedric and George put Liam and Chloe in their high chairs as Ginny conjured up a high chair for Nathan. Setting the cake down carefully in front of her children, Hermione smiled as Cedric slipped an arm around her waist. After singing "Happy Birthday" to the giggling twins, Cedric and Hermione bent down and kissed their children before blowing out the candles and Mrs. Weasley snapped a moving picture of the moment. The group clapped as Fleur took the cake to cut it into slices.

"Oh, Fleur I can do it," Hermione told her, moving toward her.

"Nonsense, Hermione. You have already done so much!" Fleur insisted. Cedric smiled at his wife as he kissed her neck lightly before nipping at it playfully. This was one of their best Christmases together.

-------------------------------------

It seemed like barely any time had passed, but pretty soon, it was August nearly ten years later. Cedric and Hermione sat in the kitchen sipping tea together early one morning. Hermione was reading the _Daily Prophet_ and Cedric was reading documents for work as a brown barn owl swooped in and perched at the open window. Before Cedric could get up to get the letters that were tied to the owl's leg, the twins, now ten-years-old ran into the kitchen.

"I'll get it Dad!" Liam said as Chloe trailed after him.

"No, Liam! One is mine!" Chloe shouted at her older brother.

"Liam…" Hermione said in a warning tone.

"Yes, Mum," Liam said in understanding as he untied the letters from the owl's leg and gave it some treats before handing one of the letters to his sister.

"Why don't you two come over here?" Cedric told them.

With a flick of his wand, the other two chairs at the table were pulled out and the children sat down at them. They put the letters down on the table and Cedric and Hermione peered at the writing on the envelope and smiled. The envelopes said:

_Liam Amos Diggory_ (or) _Chloe Elisabeth Diggory  
The Kitchen  
207 Kensington Place  
London  
England_

The twins stared at the envelopes for a few moments before ripping them open. Chloe went to sit on her father's lap as Liam scooted his chair a bit closer to his mum and they read the letter:

_Dear Miss Diggory_ (or) _Dear Mr. Diggory,_

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours Sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall  
Hogwarts Headmistress

Chloe squealed with joy as her father kissed her on the cheek.

"Congratulations, sweetheart," he said to his daughter as she hugged him around his neck tightly.

"Thanks, Daddy," Chloe said before hopping off her father's lap and going to hug her mother.

"Mummy, now we get to see you all the time!" Chloe told her mother.

"Yes, love," Hermione said. Turning to her son she kissed him on the head and said, "And congratulations to you, Liam."

"Thanks Mum," Liam said. Slapping a high five with his father, Liam smiled as Cedric said, "Good job son" and ruffled his son's light brown mop of hair.

Cedric and Hermione bewitched the letters to be mounted on the wall proudly along with many moving pictures of the twins during different stages of their lives.

As the twins looked at the letters in awe, Cedric looked at his wife as she caught his eye. They smiled at each other and Cedric bent down, kissing her on the lips as Chloe and Liam both murmured, "Ewww!"

Cedric broke away from his wife and laughed, bending down to tickle his son as Hermione did the same to Chloe and the house filled with laughter.


	14. I Am A Wizard

I AM A WIZARD

Cedric pushed open the doors of The Leaky Cauldron and stepped through before holding the doors open for his wife and children. Liam and Chloe Diggory's eyes glowed with fascination as they made their way through the dodgy little pub and out the back entrance.

Cedric took his wand out of his dark blue robes and with a flick of his wrist, the bricks in the brick wall standing before the Diggory family gave way to form a passageway that was already bustling with Wizarding families searching for school supplies.

As the twins' eyes widened, Cedric said to them, "Welcome to Diagon Alley, guys. This is the only place in London where you're going to find everything you need for your years at Hogwarts."

Cedric wrapped an arm around Hermione's shoulders as the twins led the way into Diagon Alley. Their first stop was the cauldron shop where they quickly purchased two pewter, standard size 2 cauldrons as the supplies list mentioned. The twins scurried next door to Eeylops Owl Emporium for one of the most exciting things that they got to buy on their trip. Liam searched through the cages at the assortment of owls hooting softly at him as he walked by.

"Can I pick any one of them, Dad?" Liam asked Cedric, turning to look at his father.

Cedric nodded. "Your grandmum and granddad let me pick out the owl I wanted from here when I first went to Hogwarts, so of course you can do the same."

"Mummy, I want a kitty like Crookshanks!" Chloe told her mum excitedly after searching through the owls briefly and not finding one that suited her.

"Very well, dear. We'll make a stop at the Magical Menagerie later," Hermione told her daughter, smiling at her. Chloe had always been fond of Crookshanks since she was a very small girl and it didn't surprise Hermione at all that she would rather have a cat than an owl.

Liam finally settled on a grey and white Hawk Owl. A small, but fast bird that would work well for the young boy and Cedric paid the shopkeeper before the family moved on to the magical instruments shop next door. There, the twins purchased their telescopes, crystal phials, and brass scales that were necessary for their trip to Hogwarts. As Cedric paid, Liam went to stand next to his father.

"Dad?"

Cedric looked down at his son and ruffled his messy dirty blonde locks that looked just like Cedric's own.

"What is it, Liam?" he asked, smiling.

"How about Aristides?"

"Aristides? What's that?" Cedric asked him, a look of confusion sweeping across his face.

"My owl. Aristides. Mum says he was a hero in Muggle Greek mythology that was respected everywhere for his fairness and leadership."

"That's very intellectual of you, Liam," Cedric told him. "Sound like your mum already, son."

Liam smiled proudly. "I'm alright with that, Dad."

Cedric noticed Liam had a bit more of a bounce in his step after he had paid the child the compliment. The next shop they passed was Quality Quidditch Supplies. There, Cedric stopped to look at all the new equipment out in the window and was surprised to see Chloe do the same.

"Daddy, do you think one day I could play Quidditch?" she asked him as they both looked in the window.

"I would be so proud of you if you did, Clo," Cedric said before he bent down and said in a mock whisper, "Let's just hope you're more like your old Dad on a broom than your Mummy."

He smiled as Chloe giggled and Hermione slapped him playfully on the arm before trudging on to the stationery shop.

After they had gotten enough quills, ink, and parchment to last a lifetime, the Diggorys stepped into the doorway of Flourish and Blotts. The bookstore was bustling with activity. It seemed that every Wizarding family in Britain was in the bookshop at that very moment and it wasn't long before they ran into Neville and Nathan Longbottom.

"Well, if it isn't the Diggorys," Neville said pleasantly in greeting.

Hermione gave Neville and Nathan a hug as Cedric shook Neville's hand and the twins greeted Nathan excitedly.

"Just getting stuff for the first trip to Hogwarts, then?" Hermione asked Nathan. The young boy who reminded Hermione of Neville the first time she had met him nodded vigorously, clearly excited.

"Us, too," Liam cut in. It wasn't long before the three children were wrapped up in their own conversation and the adults in theirs.

"Where is Ginny?" Hermione asked Neville.

"Down at the shop with the twins. Nate and I are meeting her there later and then she's going to go with us to pick up the important things: a wand, an animal, and Nate's first Hogwarts robes. Exciting day, isn't it?" Neville said, looking as if he were about to explode from excitement himself.

"Absolutely," Cedric agreed as he paid for the books that the twins needed. "It was nice seeing you Neville, but we'd best be going. Got two children to shop for, you know?"

Neville nodded in understanding as the twins said goodbye and the four Diggorys headed out the door.

"Daddy? Can we go see Uncle Fred and Uncle George?" Chloe asked him.

"At the shop?" Hermione asked, shooting a sceptical look at Cedric. Cedric knew how his wife felt about the Weasley twins' joke shop and was afraid that saying yes might get him in trouble.

He thought about his answer before answering with, "We'll see."

The twins, however, seemed satisfied with the answer and continued to traipse through Diagon Alley to the next shop: Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occassions. With the help of their parents, the twins selected a few sets of plain black robes and the pointed hats to match and they were soon ready to head to The Magical Menagerie. Chloe was already antsy and Hermione knew that she wanted her own pet as Liam had gotten earlier.

Chloe searched among the cages of cats while Cedric picked out their dragonhides gloves that they would need at school. Hermione went to catch up to her daughter.

"Did you find something, love?" she asked her, pushing her daughter's wavy dirty blonde hair out of her face.

Chloe stopped in front of a cage that contained a kitten whose body was almost entirely black except for its underside and paws which were snow white.

"I like this one, Mummy," Chloe told her mother, looking up at her.

"This is a fine cat, dear," the shopkeeper, a small but round woman, told her. "She's just come in the other day."

The little girl giggled as the woman put the kitten in her arms and it purred softly.

"Bit different from Crookshanks, eh, Chloe?" Cedric said with a laugh from the check out counter.

"Daddy, can I have her?" Chloe asked her father expectantly.

Cedric nodded as the woman rung up his total and he paid and Liam helped Chloe place the kitten in a carrier.

"What're you going to name her, Clo?" Liam asked his sister.

"I dunno, yet, Liam. I've just gotten her. Give me a bit. I'll think of something great," she told him matter-of-factly.

Liam laughed as he hoisted the carrier off the counter and carried the kitten's cage for his sister as they continued down the road. Liam and Chloe both looked at their parents pleadingly as they passed Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes.

"We'll go back after we've gotten your wands at Ollivander's," Cedric reasoned with his children and they seemed satisfied with this idea as they followed their parents to Ollivander's. They were greeted by a man who introduced himself as Vaughn Ollivander, the grandson of the Mr. Ollivander that Cedric and Hermione had purchased their wands from.

"So you two are going to be starting at Hogwarts, eh?" Vaughn asked conversationally as he began to search through the many wands around the shop. The twins said they were.

"Twins, I expect?" Vaughn asked them.

"Yes, we are," Liam spoke up.

"The children of two very important people in the Wizarding World. Did you know that?" he asked them. The twins shook their heads.

"Your father, Cedric Andrew Diggory was one of the champions of the last Triwizard Tournament, right before the Dark Lord returned and the Second Wizarding War began," Vaughn told them, still rifling around the store, but glancing back at the twins' awed expressions occasionally. He continued, "And your mum, Hermione Jane Granger, she was one of the trio who fought in the Final Battle against the Dark Lord. Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and the great Harry Potter."

"Uncle Harry works at Hogwarts now," Chloe supplied.

Vaughn laughed softly and nodded at the little girl as he finally settled on a wand and brought it over to her.

"Yes, he does. Harry Potter has been famous since he was born, dear. And your mum and Ron Weasley are now famous with him. Not many people could bring down the Dark Lord after Dumbledore died, but without your mum and Mr. Weasley, who knows what would have become of the legendary Harry Potter?"

The twins were fascinated by Vaughn's story as he bent down and handed the girl a wand.

"Try this one, Miss Diggory. Maple, nine and one half inches, and a core of a unicorn hair."

Chloe took the wand in her hand waved it tentatively. Things began to pop out of boxes and around corners, but the wand glowed eerily in her hand. Vaughn looked around and laughed before saying, "Well, Miss Diggory, strangely enough, it seems to be the right wand for you, but it seems that it'll get you into a fair amount of mischief."

Chloe giggled happily and said, "Just like Uncle Fred and Uncle George!"

"Oh lovely," Hermione said under her breath as Cedric laughed.

"And now, Mr. Diggory, we must find one for you," Vaughn said as he turned back to the wand racks and Chloe tucked the wand behind her ear, a trait that reminded Hermione of Luna Lovegood.

Vaughn searched through the boxes rather quickly and pulled one out.

"Try this one, Mr. Diggory. Oak, eleven and one half inches, and a core of a phoenix feather."

Liam waved it boldly and things began to fly about the shop as the wand fell to the ground. The Diggorys and Vaughn recovered from the unexpected result as Vaughn said, "No, no, that's definitely not it."

He went back the rows of wands and pulled out another. Handing it to the boy, he said, "Alright Mr. Diggory, give this one a try. Cherry wood, ten and one quarter inch, and a core of a dragon's heartstring."

Liam took the wand and it glowed in his hand as a few pages in a book nearby began to flip rapidly. Liam handed the wand back to the shopkeeper.

"This one can't be it. Nothing happened like when Chloe held hers," he said sadly to Vaughn.

"No, no, Mr. Diggory. Not everyone has to have things fly about when the right wand is placed in their hand. Didn't you see? Something did happen. That book right there began flipping its pages. I certainly didn't do that. That, Mr. Diggory, was you. This is your wand, young man."

Liam smiled as he accepted this fact and thanked the shopkeeper before sticking his wand into the inside pocket of his jacket. After they had paid for the wands, the Diggorys made their way to Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. Chloe grabbed her mother's hand as she spoke to Hermione.

"Mummy, I think I know a name for my cat."

"What's that, love?" Hermione asked her.

"Morgana. She was the first Chocolate Frog card I ever got and it's a pretty name, don't you think?" Chloe asked her mother, looking up at her.

Hermione thought about it. Morgana was the half-sister of King Arthur and had possessed great skills as a Healer. Hermione found this name to be an acceptable one and told her daughter so as Chloe smiled happily before running to her brother and telling him the name she had chosen as Cedric pushed open the door to the shop and Hermione hustled the twins inside.

"Well, if it isn't our favourite customers," Fred Weasley shouted jovially at the twins. George and Ginny both looked up from what they were doing to smile at the Diggorys as they made their way over to the front counter. Fred slapped his godson with a high-five as Ginny gave him a hug and George hugged his goddaughter.

"What can we do for you guys today?" George asked the twins.

"No, no, George. None of your crazy products are going to find their way into my children's hands quite yet," Hermione scolded him, putting a hand on each of her kids' shoulders.

Cedric laughed as he said to his wife, "You know they're going to be purchasing this stuff on their own pretty soon."

"Well, as long as I have control still, I'm not letting the Weasleys influence my children," Hermione told them. The twins whined in protest and the Weasleys behind the counter laughed.

"When you're older, you can buy all the crazy products that your Uncles and Aunt Ginny sells. Just don't tell me about it," Hermione laughed.

The twins smiled at each other before smiling at the Weasleys. They continued a friendly conversation until dusk began to fall and the Diggorys said their goodbyes, insisting that they had to get home.

As the Diggorys trudged into their house after a short dinner, there weren't even any protests as the twins climbed the stairs and sleepily got into their pyjamas and climbed into bed. Cedric and Hermione tucked the twins in and kissed them both on the head before turning out the lights in each of their rooms and shutting the door.

-------------------------------------

In the blink of an eye, it was September first, and the Diggory twins were about to board the Hogwarts Express for their first trip to Hogwarts. Hermione knelt down and buttoned up Chloe's coat, giving her daughter a kiss on the cheek.

"Have a lovely time, dear," Hermione told her. "I'll see you in a couple days."

Chloe nodded and hugged her mother around her neck before Hermione moved on and said the same thing to her son. Chloe, who had always been a bit more of a daddy's girl ran into her father's arms and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm going to miss you, Daddy!" Chloe said, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Don't worry, love. You'll be home for your birthday and I'll see you then. And I'm sure I'll see you when I come visit Mummy, okay?"

Chloe nodded sadly and it tore Cedric apart inside to have to set her back onto her feet and let her board the train.

Hermione was speaking to her son, telling him to take care of his sister if he could and stay out of trouble before she stood back up and it was Cedric's turn to say goodbye. Cedric gave his son an affectionate hug and ruffled his hair before giving him a high five.

"Stay out of trouble, Liam," Cedric warned, "but don't be too good, eh?"

Liam giggled and nodded as he took his and Chloe's trunk before allowing her to board the train ahead of him. Chloe carefully held Aristides' cage in one hand and Morgana's in the other as Liam followed her inside the train. They hung out the window and waved goodbye to Cedric and Hermione as the train steamed away.

-------------------------------------

"C'mon, Chloe, we can get an empty compartment further down, I reckon," Liam said, gesturing down the hall with his head. Chloe led the way until she stopped and saw Nathan Longbottom in a compartment and he was waving at the twins before he opened the door and said, "You guys can sit with me!"

Chloe stepped inside and sat down as Liam and Nathan hoisted the trunks onto the racks overhead. Just as the twins were getting settled in their seats and Morgana had curled herself up in Chloe's lap, the compartment door opened again and a girl with long red hair reminiscent of Ginny Weasley's poked her head in. Olivia Weasley's hair was done up in a high ponytail and she carried her trunk and her brown barn owl as came through the door.

"Mind if a few of us join you?" she asked.

"Not at all," Nate said cheerily. Olivia smiled and placed her things on the racks before she waved her friends in. Jamie Wood, a girl with shoulder-length light brown hair entered with her owl and trunk and sat down next to Olivia.

"Hey, Bridge said she was coming as soon as she checked in with the other Prefects," Jamie told Olivia. Olivia nodded and gestured towards the other kids in the compartment.

"Jamie, this is Nate Longbottom, Chloe Diggory, and Liam Diggory. They're all first years," she explained.

"Oh, hi! Sorry, you must think me terribly rude for not having introduced myself. I'm Jamie Wood, Gryffindor fourth year like Olivia, here."

"Wood?" Nate asked, "You mean, like Oliver Wood?"

"Yeah, that's my dad. He plays for Puddlemere United now. My mum though, she's flying instructor and Quidditch ref at Hogwarts."

"Do you play Quidditch?" Chloe asked excitedly.

Jamie nodded and said, "I play Keeper, Olivia plays Beater. Both her dad and my dad played Keeper and Beater together when they were at school, actually."

Chloe was fascinated with the older girls as they talked about the House Quidditch teams and all the exciting games that they had been in as the boys played Exploding Snap and other games and the Hogwarts Express steamed toward Scotland. They were interrupted again when a tall, pretty girl with strawberry blonde hair came into the compartment. Bridgette Weasley was already wearing her Hufflepuff school robes with her shiny Prefects badge attached to it.

"Hey, girls," she greeted Olivia and Jamie, "It took me forever to find you guys."

She greeted the other kids, remembering them from when they had played together as children and told them to put on their robes as they were coming up on Hogsmeade Station.

Before long, the train came to a stop and there was a great amount of activity as Chloe placed Morgana back in her carrier and the older girls grabbed their trunks. As the younger children went to reach for theirs as well, Bridgette said to them, "Oh, don't worry about it. You'll get them later. You need to meet Hagrid outside for the boat ride."

Liam took Chloe's hand protectively as the three of them made their way outside and toward the huge figure that was Rubeus Hagrid.

"First years this way!" he bellowed kindly as the many new children gathered around him. Hagrid led the way to the small boats on the Black Lake and Nate, Chloe, and Liam climbed into the first one with Hagrid.

"Well, hullo there, kids. I know you all," he said to the three of them happily. "Bet you didn't know that, did you?" Hagrid winked at them.

"You," he said, pointing at Nate, "Are Neville and Ginny's son, aren't you?"

Nate nodded and smiled before Hagrid turned to Chloe and Liam and said, "And you two…you two are the twins of Cedric and Hermione aren't you?"

Liam and Chloe nodded, laughing because Hagrid seemed very pleased with his accuracy.

"Hope you two don't cause a stir like those Weasley twins. Though I must admit, they were very fun to watch in action," Hagrid told them.

This conversation had taken them all the way to the other side of the lake and Hagrid helped the children out of the boats one by one as they made their way up to Hogwarts Castle for the very first time.

-------------------------------------

Hagrid knocked on the door to the castle three times with his meaty fist and the door opened to reveal a stern-looking woman in emerald green robes.

"The first years are here, Professor McGonagall," Hagrid said to her with a smile.

"Thank you, Hagrid," she said to the giant before she turned to the students and said, "Follow me please."

The first years followed her nervously and Liam whispered to Chloe, "That's Mum's boss."

Chloe nodded as she looked at the famous old witch in awe and they made their way to a pair of huge doors. Professor McGonagall stopped and turned toward the group of students as she spoke, "Welcome to Hogwarts. The Welcome Feast will be starting shortly, but before you join your classmates in the Great Hall behind me, you must be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because your house will be like your family while you are at Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitories, and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each of these houses has their own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn you points for your house, while any rule-breaking will cause you to lose points for your house. At the end of the year, the house with the most points will be awarded the house cup, which is a great honour.

"The Sorting Ceremony will begin shortly in front of the rest of the school."

With that, Professor McGonagall disappeared inside the Great Hall and the first years began to buzz with excitement.

"I read all about the different houses from some of Mum's old books, you know," Liam told his sister. "I hope we get into the same one."

"I hope so too," Chloe said with a smile as she ran her fingers through her wavy hair and straightened her robes.

Just as they were fixing themselves up a bit, the doors opened again and Professor McGonagall appeared again. She looked at the new students pointedly before saying with a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth, "We're ready for you."

Bottom of Form


	15. Author's Note

Hello to my lovely readers

Hello to my lovely readers!

I have been getting a lot of reviews from a lot of you wondering what happened to Chloe and Liam. To be totally honest, I don't really write fanfiction anymore because I've been so busy with school, so I'm now taking applications for those of you who would like to continue the story. Please message me with your name and either your MSN messenger or AIM screenname so we can chat and I can see if I want to hand over the rights. I don't even know if you guys are interested, but I thought you might be. Thanks!

Love,

Kelly Lee


End file.
